El Amante
by Princesa Luthien
Summary: Versión 2.0 / A solo unos días de casarse, Bella se ve en la oportunidad de tener una aventura con el amante perfecto ¿Caerá en la tentación?
1. Un gran paquete

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece. Además, me robe una escena de la película "Conociendo a Jane Austen" que fue la que inspiro esta historia y que espero no noten.

**El amante (versión 2.0) **por **Princesa Lúthien  
Summary: **A solo unos días de casarse, Bella se ve en la oportunidad de tener una aventura con el amante perfecto ¿Caerá en la tentación?**  
R: **M

**Capítulo 1 – Un gran paquete  
**Editado**  
**

"_HILTON_" rezaba en azul el letrero del edificio al que entraba, debía ir al bar del hotel para encontrarme con mi novio, ahora prometido; iríamos a ver el salón en donde posiblemente sería la fiesta de nuestro matrimonio, y por qué no, a apartar y probar la suite "Luna de Miel", hoy me sentía coqueta y seguro que a él no le importaría.

Caminé por la planta baja del hotel que era bastante sobria con un ambiente espacioso y elegante hasta llegar a la recepción donde esperaba una mujer a la que sonreí agradablemente. —Hola, podría indicarme por favor como llegar al bar. Mi prometido está esperándome— dije levantando deliberadamente mi brazo izquierdo hasta que mi mano acarició mis labios y mejilla de tal manera que quedara expuesto el brillante anillo que finamente adornaba mi dedo anular. Los ojos de la recepcionista volaron rápidamente de mis ojos a mi anillo y de vuelta a mi mirada. Le sonreí aún más ampliamente.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la recepcionista, fui hasta el ascensor seguida de un hombre que me sonrío de forma amistosa. Le devolví la sonrisa intentando ignorar lo guapo que era.

—¿A qué piso te diriges? — preguntó el hombre mirándome. Tenía una voz ronca, fuerte y definitivamente sexy que iba muy bien con su aspecto varonil. Aparte la mirada que cayo directo sobre mi anillo de compromiso y entonces me regañe mentalmente por lo que había pensado.

—Al 14°, por favor— respondí evitando sus ojos.

—¡Genial! vamos al mismo piso—Dijo con más entusiasmo del que debía.

—Ajá— dije cortante. No me gustaba hablar con extraños y menos en un ascensor. Quizás él podría ser un muy guapo, también podría ser un violador, asesino o ladrón. O tal vez yo debería dejar de ver "Criminal Minds" y "Law and Order" cada noche, parecía bastante razonable.

—Me llamo Edward— le escuché decir. No tenía intención de responderle pero…

—¿Edward? — un nombre demasiado anticuado para un hombre que por su aspecto no pasaba de los 28.

—Sí, e - d - doble u - a - ere - d. Edward— afirmó burlonamente. Rodé los ojos ante su infantil actuar, por favor, ¿quién se creía que era?, yo sabía como se escribía su anticuado y feo nombre.

Mientras me concentraba en ignorarle un silencio incomodo se apodero de pronto del reducido espacio, aproveche entonces parar de ver a Edward. Era atractivo, bastante más alto que el promedio de los hombres y poseedor de un cabello color bronce que parecía no conocer el significado de la palabra "peinarse" pues caía revuelto en varias direcciones enmarcando los duros rasgos de su rostro y de alguna manera haciendo parecer más brillantes sus ojos de un verde imposible. Tenía un lunar muy llamativo en su elegante cuello que desembocaba en unos anchos y musculosos hombros y una espalda trabajada que contrastaba con su amplio pecho. Tenía las caderas estrechas, unas piernas fuertes y…

—Jo-der— Mis ojos se ensancharon al ver su "paquete" por encima del pantalón ¿Se habrá metido un par de medias para que se le viera así?, es que… era gigantesco.

Edward se aclaró la garganta antes de dejar escapar una risa que me obligo a mirarle al tiempo que un fuerte rubor invadía mi cara; él me había pillado admirando aquella descomunal parte de su anatomía. Suspiré resignada, seguro que ahora creía que yo era una voyerista, violadora o algo similar.

—Lo siento— logré murmurar queriendo que me tragara la tierra. Edward, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso a mi disculpa.

—Entonces, ya que vamos para el mismo piso, ¿Por qué no te tomas una copa conmigo? —dijo mientras que con su mano derecha se cogía y se acomodaba su gran "paquete". Me mordí el labio inconscientemente, ¿este hombre quería volverme loca? Trague lentamente la saliva que se había amontonado en mi boca luego de mi escrutinio y casi sin querer pasaba mi mirada de la bragueta de Edward a su sonrisa y luego a sus ojos, estaba en una especie de trance hasta que el timbre del ascensor sonó anunciando que habíamos llegado. Las puertas se abrieron dolorosamente lentas.

—Eh, lo siento pero la verdad es que he quedado con una persona, Edward— Le dije mientras salía a paso rápido hacia el bar.

Al llegar a la lujosa estancia mire los rostros de los presentes sin encontrar ninguno particularmente conocido por lo que decidí sentarme en una de las sillas del bar y llamé al barman.

—Un Martini, por favor— le pedí tendiéndole un billete para pagarle. Él sonrío amablemente y se volteó. Mientras preparaba mi trago, no pude evitar fijarme en su trasero, no estaba nada mal, pero no se parecía en nada al de _Edward_ que seguro sería duro como una roca.

Me mordí la lengua en cuanto note hacia donde iban mis pensamientos. Cielos, estaba a pocos días de casarme y aquí estaba yo, viendo a cuanto hombre se me pasa por el frente, ¿Dónde está mi dignidad? Sinceramente esperaba no haberla perdido en aquel ascensor.

No quería ni pensar que diría mi novio de esta situación. Mi novio, cada vez que pensaba en el suspiraba como toda una quinceañera, le conocía mejor que a cualquier persona por lo que podía decir que no llegaría puntal lo que era una desgracia para mí aunque ya mataría el tiempo contando las copas del estante solo para distraerme mientras bebía mi delicioso Martini.

—Me pone un Whiskey, solo, por favor— Escuché y casi de forma automática giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con Edward. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos casi al mismo tiempo y me sonrío de una manera que me hizo olvidar de todo. Su sonrisa levemente ladeada hacia la izquierda y su penetrante mirada parecían embrujarme al igual que su actitud coqueta y desinhibida.

_Dios, si en verdad existes por favor mándame una señal ¿Debo acercarme a Edward o no?_ Pregunté mentalmente mirando al techo, como si Él fuera a estar ahí. Justo cuando terminaba mi intento de plegaria bajé mi mirada y la pose en Edward, él tomo su copa, la alzo e inclino su cabeza brindando conmigo desde lejos, una tonta sonrisa cruzo mis labios.

_Tomare eso como un sí,_ le respondí al techo y a continuación tome mi copa, me puse de pies y camine hasta quedar al lado de Edward.

—Perdona— llame su atención tomándolo desprevenido y haciendo que saltara. En cuanto me reconoció, se repuso rápidamente y torció sus deliciosos y muy apetecibles labios en una sonrisa que me dejo deslumbrada por unos segundos, tome aire y continúe.

—¿Aceptas mis disculpas por lo de hace un rato?, soy Bella—. Le tendí mi mano a forma de saludo, él la tomo y deposito un casto beso sobre mis nudillos.

—Ese amigo tuyo ¿no ha venido? — Preguntó Edward.

—Hemos quedado un poco más tarde— La verdad se suponía que ya debería de estar aquí, pero prefería que él no se enterara que posiblemente él lo habría olvidado, muy de su estilo.

—¿ Y tú esperas a alguien? — Le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado, haciendo que mi falda se levantara un poco.

—Eh… en realidad no, me estoy hospedando aquí— dijo algo sofocado. Solté una risa al ver que le hablaba a mis piernas y no a mí. Le hice mi cara de "¡Hey! Mi cara no está ahí" y el solo respondió frunciendo el ceño y bebiéndose su Whiskey de un trago.

—¿Qué sucede? —Curioseé ¿acaso no le resultaba atractiva?

—Es que, veras, yo sé que no nos conocemos pero…—dijo, con voz sedosa e irresistible —Te he estado siguiendo incluso desde antes que entraras al hotel y cuando note que venías justo para acá no podía creer que tenía tanta suerte. Y la verdad es que no quiero luchar, ni tengo la fuerza necesaria para estar lejos de ti, Bella.

Le mire directo a los ojos, su mirada reflejaba deseo y lujuria, sentí como su fuerte mano recorría la piel descubierta de mis muslos y de repente algo se encendió dentro de mí, algo que me decía que yo debía y quería estar con él.

—Entonces… no lo hagas— Le dije acercándome. Sus labios finos eran una invitación y mientras nos acercábamos tuve un momento de lucidez en el que recordé a mi novio. No podía hacerle esto. Al parecer, Edward noto mi vacilación y suavemente tomo mi mano para posarla justo sobre su bragueta y apretó mis dedos sobre aquel bulto que sobresalía debajo de la fina tela de su pantalón. Dicen que la mejor forma de librarte de una tentación es caer en ella y como es mejor pecar por exceso que por defecto decidí dejarme llevar acortando la distancia lentamente le bese.

Nuestros labios se acoplaron de una forma inimaginable y ante aquel contacto una deliciosa electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi centro y finalmente mojar mis braguitas. Sus labios eran demandantes sin dejar de ser suaves, su cálida lengua encontró el camino a la mía y jugo un rato con ella suave y lentamente. Ante aquel beso mojado la electricidad volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo.

Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a mis piernas como queriendo contenerse de llevarlas a otro lugar entonces recordé que estábamos en el bar, tenía que parar ahora, de lo contrario acabaría tomando a Edward de la forma más salvaje y primitiva sobre la barra. La idea no me desagradaba, más bien me excitaba, pero no era tan atrevida.

—Vamos a tu cuarto—le susurre al oído mientras me ponía de pies y le tomaba de la mano llevándolo hasta el ascensor donde seguimos besándonos de manera salvaje, le necesitaba, nuestras manos empezaron a recorrer nuestros cuerpos. Imperceptibles suspiros salían de mi boca cada vez que él rosaba cualquier parte sensible de mi cuerpo y no podía dejar de fascinarme ante las reacciones de Edward cada vez que encontraba alguna parte erógena es su gloriosa anatomía. Edward tomo mi mano y de nuevo la dirigió hasta su paquete, su miembro aún no estaba muy firme pero eso cambiaría más pronto de lo que tardarías en decir "infiel".

Cuando llegamos a la habitación lo primero que hice fue buscar la cama, era grande y se veía cómoda, lo que era absolutamente genial, porque no pensaba dejar descansar a este hombre ni un solo segundo.

Edward se veía endemoniadamente guapo con su cabello desordenado y su ropa mal puesta debido a mis íntimas caricias. Lo jale de su corbata atrayéndolo a mis labios; le bese con urgencia tratando de descifrar el exquisito sabor de su saliva, de su aliento, memorizando los seductores y experimentados movimientos de su lengua contra la mía y luego le empuje sobre la cama. Muy sensualmente lleve mis manos hasta los botones de mi camisa y empecé a desvestirme quedando solo en mi ropa interior.

Miraba a Edward directo a los ojos al mismo tiempo que mis manos empezaban un erótico baile por mi cuerpo, lamí mis dedos mientras subía el mentón para delinear mi cuello luego el espacio entre mis pechos, deslice mis manos lentamente por mi vientre hasta llegar a mis braguitas que parecían más bien una piscina y me acaricie sobre ellas.

—Hmm, Edward estoy tan mojada— Gemí —Y ni siquiera me has tocado.

Seguí con mis caricias hasta llegar a mis senos, los apreté, cerré los ojos y deje volar mi imaginación. Mis fantasías se hicieron realidad. Edward tenía su cara enterrada en el valle entre mis pechos dejando besos húmedos y con maestría me quitaba el sostén, tome su cara entre mis manos y lo acerque a mi boca, mi lengua recorrió sus labios mientras que sus grandes y fuertes manos acariciaban mis pechos con vehemencia, el roce de sus dedos contra mis pezones me hacía estremecer de puro placer. Le bese con urgencia, mis manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo cuando caí en cuenta de una cosa.

—Llevas demasiada ropa cariño— Le dije agitada, y en un dos por tres su ropa desapareció.

Me quede atontada viendo su paquete, era mucho, muchísimo más grande de lo que me podía imaginar y tenía una erección enorme, se la podía coger con las dos manos y aun así sobraba, su duro y ardiente miembro pedía a gritos un poco de atención, no le hice esperar. Tome su delicioso, miembro con mi boca y empecé a succionar, le apretaba con mis labios tratando de darle el mayor placer posible al tiempo que relajaba mi garganta para poder tenerlo mucho más dentro de mí. Edward se movía inquieto, le escuche gemir al tiempo que empezaba a embestir en mi boca.

Empecé a acariciar su glorioso cuerpo con mi lengua, dejando un rastro húmedo por su depilado pecho y su sudoroso y muy marcado abdomen a la vez que mis curiosas y deseosas manos acariciaban su erección, me sentía en el cielo y mi mojada entrepierna era fiel muestra de esto. Estaba muy excitada le necesitaba, le deseaba más que nunca, con firmeza volví a tirar a Edward en la cama y gatee hasta quedar sentada sobre él, nuestros sexos se rozaron y un gemido escapo de mi boca ante aquel roce.

Me devore la boca de Edward en un ardiente beso, mis caderas se movían contra las suyas demostrándole lo caliente y dispuesto que estaba mi sexo para recibirle. Edward tomo su pene entre sus manos y lo llevo hasta la entrada de mi vagina, el aire se escapó de mi cuerpo cuando sentí su enorme paquete dentro de mí, nunca antes nadie había estado tan dentro de mí –literalmente-. Empecé a moverme sobre él muy lentamente prolongando nuestra excitación, estaba tan mojada que me deslizaba fácilmente una y otra vez sobre su erguido miembro, con cada embestida mi cuerpo absorbía cada pulgada de su ser. Era magnifico.

Fui aumentando el ritmo de mis embestidas incrementando nuestro placer, adoré la cara de Edward contraída de satisfacción, este hombre me ponía a mil.

—¡Hmmm, sí! — Gemí cuando Edward tomo entre sus labios mi pezón y su experta lengua jugaba con él. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas ni un segundo, se posaban en cada parte de mi cuerpo que pudieran alcanzar.

Casi con violencia Edward nos volteó, me tomo de las caderas y empezó a embestirme fuerte y salvajemente, mis pechos se movían al compás de su cuerpo, sentía como salía de mí, parecía no tener fin y sin haber salido completamente, volvía a entrar. Se movía de manera deliciosa.

Sentí el orgasmo llegar con mucha fuerza y me corrí de forma sorprendente, fue largo y delicioso y tras un par de embestidas más Edward se vino dentro de mi llenándome por completo cayendo rendido sobre mi cuerpo. Le abrace, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas, poco a poco su miembro iba perdiendo dureza y yo me iba entregando a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Con todo,

Princesa Lúthien


	2. Niña Mala

**UN GRAN PAQUETE**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes son **propiedad** de **Stephanie Meyer, **y hay un **par de frases** que **NO son de mi autoría**, pero que quedaban bien con el relato.

Este capítulo va **dedicado** a ti… Si, si a ti **Rosa Cullen Facinelli **

Espero te guste =D

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Niña Mala**

Estaba en el bar del Hilton esperando a mi chica, me había tardado un poco en llegar pero supuse que ella iba a esperarme, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que no estaba, me preocupe, ella jamás llegaba tarde, le timbre a su celular pero no contesto, supuse que venia en camino.

Escuche un leve "siento llegar tarde" me gire y allí estaba la más hermosa, sexy y atractiva mujer del mundo, Bella, mi prometida.

Su castaño cabello semi-ondulado le caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, traía puesto un traje que sacaba a relucir su fantástico cuerpo que estaba hecho para el pecado, labios carnosos y sensuales y sus sonrojadas mejillas que la delataban… Venia corriendo, estaba un poco agitada y no me miraba a los ojos. Odiaba cuando hacia eso.

-Bells mírame- Le dije tomándola del mentón, pero se resistió.

-Bella…- Le volví a decir, sus pozos chocolate se encontraron con los míos, estaba avergonzada.

-No pasa nada amor, ¿Vale?- Le dije tiernamente, amaba a está mujer y lo único que quería era verla feliz.

-¿No estas enojado por que llegue tarde?- Preguntó bajando de nuevo la mirada, sus mejillas se pusieron aun más rojas de lo que estaban.

-Claro que no amor, por una vez en la vida no pasa nada, solo procura no llegar tarde el día de la boda, a menos que quieras que me de un ataque cardiaco- Bromee

Una hermosa sonrisa se poso en sus carnosos y rosados labios, pero no llego hasta sus ojos.

-Eso no va a pasar, no te preocupes- Me contesto. Me desconcerté un poco por su tono de voz pero lo deje pasar, teníamos muchas cosas que hacer.

Nos tomo media hora localizar al gerente del hotel, luego él nos enseño unos cuantos salones mientras que nos explicaba los servicios que nos ofrecerían ese día como: meseros, caterign, bar, en fin, todo lo necesario para atender a los invitados, luego de ver muchos salones nos decidimos por uno de color azul, era hermoso y Bella parecía un ángel en aquella habitación.

Ya era de noche cuando salimos del hotel, fuimos hasta el parqueadero y nos subimos en mi Volkswagen Rabbit 2.5 negro. Antes de arrancar me fije en Bella, estaba muy pensativa hoy y se veía triste. Me acerque a ella y le di un suave beso en los labios.

-¿No te ha gustado el salón cariño?- Dije pegando nuestras frentes, odiaba ver a Bella triste.

-No, no es eso- Respondió, no le iba a preguntar que pasaba, cuando ella estuviera lista me contaría.

-Bien, pero lo que sea que estés pensando, olvídalo- Le dije cuando arranque. En cuestión de minutos llegamos al nuestro apartamento.

Al entrar Bella aun seguía distraída y se me ocurrió algo para hacerla olvidar de lo que sea que la tenía así.

Tan pronto como vi que Bella dejaba su bolso sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, la tome posesivamente por la cintura pegando su espalda con mi pecho.

-¿Sabes Bells?- Le dije mientras le besaba el cuello y le iba desabotonando la blusa. Bella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Hoy fuiste una niña muy mala- le susurre cerca de se oído. Bella se tenso. No entendí por que y no quería saberlo, solo quería hacerle el amor a mi novia para hacerla olvidar de todos sus problemas, así que seguí besándola, pasando mi húmeda y cálida lengua por la extensión de su níveo cuello.

-Nadie nunca me deja esperando pequeña- ante mis palabras ella se relajo y empezó a seguirme el juego.

-Ya te pedí perdón amor, ¿tienes planeado algo más para… ahhh- Gimió cuando uno de mis dedos se deslizo hasta su parte más intima, y, suave pero rápidamente juguete con su clítoris haciéndola gemir. Sentí como Bella temblaba de excitación.

-Pero claro que tengo planeado algo más- Le susurre. Sus hermosos y llenos pechos saltaron cuando la despoje de su sostén. Los tome con mis manos y los empecé a acariciar, sentía sus pezones erectos contra la palma de mi mano.

-Bells, ¿Sabes que se les hace a las niñas que han sido muy malas?- Le dije dejando atrás sus pechos para terminar de desvestirla. Mis manos recorrieron todo a su paso, sus largas y torneadas piernas su hermoso y apretadito trasero, bese su bajo vientre y fui dejando caricias hasta quedar de nuevo detrás de ella.

-No- Gimió deliciosamente en mi oreja.

El glorioso sonido de su gemido sumado a su errática respiración me puso a mil y con más fuerza de la necesaria voltee a Bella hasta que quedamos frente a frente, y la bese profunda y apasionadamente, su sabor era afrodisiaco.

-Se les castiga amor- Murmure contra sus labios y la volví a besar, el delicioso sabor de su boca me embriago por completo, los chupe, los lamí, los mordí, en fin yo era el único dueño de esos labios, podía hacer con ellos lo que quisiera.

Bella empezó a acariciarme bajo la camisa, me la quite rápidamente, de todas formas estorbaba, sus pequeñas manos recorrían mi cuerpo ávidas de placer, miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo. Lentamente llevó sus caricias hasta el cierre de mi pantalón, palmo mi erección sobre mi pantalón. Un ronco gruñido salió de mi pecho.

-Tienes razón hoy fui una niña muy mala tendrás que castigarme amor- Uff Bella podía ser tan apasionada cuando se lo proponía.

Me baje el pantalón solo lo suficiente para dejar a la vista mi duro miembro, bella lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a masturbarme a la vez que me daba un beso cargado de pasión, necesidad, urgencia, Bella nunca antes me había besado de esa forma.

Poco a poco el beso fue haciéndose más lento, sin embargo sus sensuales labios nunca dejaron mi cuerpo, al contrario, recorrió completamente mi torso dejando un camino de saliva hasta mi paquete, me estremecí totalmente al sentir su pequeña y fina boca, lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando mi ardiente y muy dispuesta erección, esto me llevo hasta el límite. Una sensación conocida recorrió mi cuerpo, estaba punto de venirme pero no quería hacerlo en su boca, bueno no aún.

La levante y prácticamente la empuje contra el sillón, Bella quedo a gatas sobre este de tal forma que su preciosos culo quedo expuesto para mí.

-Basta de juegos, es hora de tu castigo- Le dije

Me incliné y le di a Bella un suave mordisco en su nalga derecha, ella empezó a mover sus caderas, estaba desesperada por que la hiciera mía, la conocía demasiado bien, pero también sabía que si la penetraba en ese mismo instante me vendría, decidí seguir jugando y aumentando la tención y la excitación de mi sexy mujer.

-Fuiste muy mala Bella- Dije al tiempo que le daba una nalgada.

En respuesta escuche un grito de su parte, no era de dolor era más bien como de sorpresa, le acaricie el trasero y la volví a nalguear esta vez gimió, su respiración era desigual, su entrepierna estaba brillante, muy mojada, alcanzaba a oler la esencia de su excitación.

La volví a nalguear fuertemente -sin abusar- una y otra vez, sin descanso, la nívea y cremosa piel de su trasero ahora tenia un color rojo, como me gustaba, tenía que hacerla mía en ese instante.

Ya controlado tome mi miembro y empecé a deslizarlo por los pliegues de su vagina, escuche un bufido de inconformidad por su parte, bella no paraba de gemir y de batir sus caderas a la espera de que mi pene entrara en ella.

Deslice mi miembro en su estrecha y empapada cavidad y empecé a envestirla, mi paquete palpitaba dentro de ella. Bella gimió aun más fuerte cuando empecé a azotarla, entraba y salía de ella con desenfreno, con pasión, con locura.

Agarre a Bella del cabello y la atraje hasta mi, mis avariciosas manos se dirigieron hasta sus pechos que empecé a masajear, mis labios buscaron los suyos y la bese tratando de no perder el ritmo de mis embestidas.

Cada vez que entraba, tocaba puntos nuevos/viejos, la excitación de Bella creció en está nueva posición hasta el punto de dejarla sin respiración, la azote y la deje de nuevo a gatas sobre el sillón, saque mi mimbro unos segundos a la espera de que recuperara el aliento, quería que gritara de placer más no que le diera un paro cardiaco.

Mi miembro se paseo por su vagina y por su rojo y caliente culo, no aguante más y empecé a penetrarla de nuevo, la agarre del cabello y la penetre profunda y fuertemente de forma salvaje, le fallaron los brazos y puso su cara contra el sillón, me recosté sobre ella pegando mi pecho a su desnuda espalda de forma que cada vez que la embestía mi miembro llegaba más hondo.

Bella grito mi nombre, trate de mirarla a la cara, sus facciones eran de puro placer y entonces supe que estaba teniendo un orgasmo, agilice mis movimientos y la bese mientras ella se venía, seguí penetrándola hasta que tuvo su segundo orgasmo, la nalguee por ultima vez y luego deje liberar mi excitación.

Luego de recuperar el aliento Bella me beso dulcemente en los labios

-He decidido que desde hoy voy a seguir siendo una niña mala- Susurro muy seductoramente en mi oído.

Reí ante su comentario

-Entonces se una niña mala Bella, yo estaré aquí para castigarte- Le dije y la nalguee mientras ella se dirigía al baño.

Al rato de haber comido Bella recibió una llamada a su móvil, en cuanto contesto se ruborizo furiosamente y salió al balcón a charlar, la escuche hablar más no lo que decía pero parecía incómoda y tal vez un poco furiosa, hice una nota mental para preguntarle con quien hablaba, pero me quede dormido antes de que ella llegara a la habitación.

En la mañana siguiente cuando me levante Bella ya no estaba, en la cocina encontré un nota que decía que llegaría tarde, a eso de las 2:00 de la tarde me llamarón del hotel había surgido un imprevisto querían que fuéramos –Bella y yo- a hablar con el gerente del hotel. Llame a Bella y quedamos de encontrarnos en el bar como ayer.

Cuando llegue al bar localice a Bella, estaba sentada en una mesa y un hombre la estaba acompañando, estaban discutiendo, Bella me vio y se ruborizo, su acompañante siguió la mirada de mi prometida y en cuanto me vio se levanto y se fue.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¡¡Nenes!!

1. Quiero que sepan que odio las N/A Solo las dejare cuando sea necesario, como hoy.

2. Soy Chica ok así que no se que tal haya quedado este capítulo, no me fue muy fácil escribir desde el punto de vista de un hombre, en fin, no se, juzguen ustedes…

3. Mil gracias por leerme =D.

4. Las y los quiero.

5. Pero no por eso menos importante...¡¡FELIZ CUMPLE ADELANTADO A BELLA SWAN!!

¿?


	3. No puedo perderte

**UN GRAN PAQUETE**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes son **propiedad** de **Stephanie Meyer, **y hay un **par de frases** que **NO son de mi autoría**, pero que quedaban bien con el relato.

Este capítulo va **dedicado** a **Yasaku Uchiha's Lov3, **jejeje en recompensa por haber leído todas las bobadas que te escribí la vez pasada…

Espero te guste =D

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**NO PUEDO PERDERTE**

-Ven conmigo- Escuche como _esa_ irresistible voz me susurraba.

Edward tapaba mis ojos con sus manos mientras dejaba suaves besos por la extensión de mi cuello.

-No, Edward, hoy no- Dije tratando de alejarme de su contacto.

-Ven conmigo- Repitió. Esta vez mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

¿Por qué me lo tenía que hacer más difícil? Se supone que estoy aquí dos horas antes de lo acordado para hablar con él y explicarle la situación en la que me encontraba, pero no, el señor solo pensaba en seducirme, y después de la increíble sesión de sexo de ayer no me era muy difícil perder el control y arrancarle la ropa para que me tomara en cualquier lugar del hotel.

-No… puedo, estoy esperando a alguien…- Le respondí mientras me giraba para encontrarme con su perfecto rostro, le di una vista al salón verificando que no hubiera nadie conocido allí.

Edward se quedo viéndome raro frente a mi acción, de repente una chispa de intuición salto en sus ojos, y sus manos se convirtieron en puños, su respiración se hizo pesada, aparte mi vista, no podía verle sin sentir vergüenza y decepción de mi misma.

Edward me tomo de los hombros, levante mi rostro, mala idea, estaba evaluándome con una mirada amenazante, por un momento creí que iba a golpearme, pero algo vio en mi que hizo que se alejara.

-Es por que hay alguien más ¿Verdad?- Pregunto sin quitarme los ojos de encima, a lo cual yo suspire y asentí en silencio.

Edward me miro con desprecio, se tomo el puente de la nariz con los dedos y empezó a caminar en círculos en signo de desesperación.

-Si había alguien más ¡¿Por qué demonios te acostaste conmigo?!- Casi grito haciendo que la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor volteara a vernos, no hacia falta leer mentes para saber que estaban pensando en este instante esas personas.

-¡¡Maldita sea!! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?- La pared fue victima de su enojo.

Más gente empezaba a pasar por donde nos encontrábamos y podía escuchar los murmullos. Llámenme egoísta o lo que quieran, pero en ese preciso instante yo solo podía pensar en mi reputación.

-Edward, no hagas una escena ¿Si?- Le dije posando mi mano en su brazo tratando de calmarle, en cuanto nuestros cuerpos entraron en contacto Edward se aparto bruscamente, rodé los ojos ante su comportamiento tan infantil.

-Mira, vamos a hablar a otro lugar…déjame explicarte – Casi le rogué, él se limito a mirarme con odio y se fue caminando a paso rápido hasta el ascensor, no supe si eso era un "Sígueme, tenemos que hablar" o un "Muérete maldita zorra, no quiero volverte a ver nunca más" Me incline por la 2° y decidí que después de todo necesitaba una salida digna, me gire para irme pero un fuerte brazo me detuvo.

-Sígueme- Musito Edward sin siquiera mirarme. Me deje guiar por él, de todas formas tenía que arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Luego de un par de minutos y haber compartido el silencio más incómodo de mi vida con Edward llegamos a su habitación, me fue imposible no recordar lo que viví junto a él hace ya casi un día, aún podía sentir el sabor de sus labios en mi lengua, el tacto de mis dedos recorriendo su nívea piel, su particular olor que me hacia perder la razón, la exquisita forma en la que hicimos el amor, me falto el aire al recordar lo último y me obligue a pensar en la verdadera razón por la que estaba aquí.

-Lo de ayer… fue un error- susurre sin querer darle la cara a Edward. Escuche un gruñido como respuesta, uno que ya había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar… pero en otras circunstancias.

-¿Un error Bella? ¿Un error?- preguntó sin querer dar crédito a mis palabras.

-¡Si Edward, un maldito y estúpido error!- sentí como lagrimas de rabia empezaban a inundar mis ojos, me sentía impotente ante está ridícula situación, ¿Qué había pasado con la tímida Bella?

-Mira Edward, piensa lo que quieras de mí, pero no voy a echar a perder mi relación, mi compromiso y mi matrimonio por una simple aventura- Dije exasperada.

-¿Una simple aventura? ¿Eso es lo que crees que fue? – Le escuche decir al tiempo que se llevaba sus manos a su cabello y lo jalaba con desesperación. Me quede en silencio unos segundos, no sabia que responderle, pero pensar en que estaba a punto de cumplir mi sueño de casarme hizo que me decidiera.

-Si, Edward- Mi voz sonó melancólica –Eso es lo que creo que fue- Dije levantando mis hombros como si fuera una niña chiquita.

-No Bella, fue más que eso, y tú lo sabes- Respondió Edward mientras negaba fuertemente con su cabeza.

Edward se acerco a mí, cada vez que el daba un paso en mi dirección yo retrocedía dos, Diablos, esto no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

-No se de que estás hablando Edward- Le dije tratando de ocultar el temblor de mi voz.

-Estoy hablando de que fue más que una aventura… y voy a demostrártelo- Dijo al tiempo que creaba una cárcel alrededor de mi cuerpo, nunca antes había entendido la expresión entre la espada y la pared hasta hoy, claro que en este caso en lugar de una espada estaba el hombre más ardiente y sensual del mundo. Esto no iba a terminar bien. Lo sabía.

-Edward, por favor… Déjame- le suplique a lo que Edward negó.

Acerco su boca a la mía con intención de besarme, gire mi rostro para evitar que cualquier intento de su parte por seducirme fuera en vano.

-Bella, no te resistas… Sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo- Dijo con un suspiro.

Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y pego nuestras frentes, vi en sus ojos que no le importaba que hubiera hecho, el me quería a mi, de todas la formas posibles, creí que iba demasiado rápido pero inexplicablemente yo me sentía igual.

Empezó a repartir besos por mi cara, primero mi frente, mis parpados, mis sonrojadas mejillas, mi nariz, la comisura de mis labios, y volvió a pegar nuestras frentes, entonces supe que él no me haría hacer algo que no quisiera, fui yo está vez la que busco sus labios.

Su sabor era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, aún así me supo diferente, está vez nuestros labios se movían lentamente, tiernos, apasionados, un dulce estremecimiento me embargo por completo.

-No puedo perderte Bella- Susurro Edward contra mis labios.

Dios, ¿por qué me siento así?, pregunte mentalmente al techo –Una vieja costumbre- mientras Edward dejaba besos en mi cuello, una de sus manos se coloco sobre mi pecho y lo acaricio hasta que se puso duro, en respuesta envolví mis piernas en sus caderas, sentí como poco a poco su miembro iba ganando fuerza, me era imposible creer que yo provocara esas reacciones en la gente, en especial en Edward.

Mis labios se volvieron más urgentes, nuestras lenguas se chocaban y danzaban de todas la maneras posibles recorriendo todo a nuestro paso, su saliva y la mía se mezclaban, era un sabor único, delicioso.

Edward nos llevo hasta un lado de la cama, me dejo de pies y empezamos el sensual ritual de desvestirnos, no sabia como mi cuerpo había extrañando el suyo hasta el momento en que lo volví a tocar, mis curiosas manos se enredaban en el cabello de su nuca, para luego pasar a recorrer su musculosa espalda y finalmente llegar hasta su gran y fuerte trasero el cual apreté acercando su pelvis a la mía, creando un roce excesivamente enloquecedor, dirigí mi boca al hueco entre su cuello, deje un beso sobre su pulso acelerado y empecé a succionar suavemente -hasta dejarle una marca-, tal cual vampiresa ávida del elixir de su vida, pero yo no quería su sangre, yo lo que deseaba era su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo, él dentro de mi.

Cuando estuvimos desvestidos Edward se alejó un paso de mí, nos miramos profunda y largamente, su paquete parecía más grande que ayer, ¿era eso posible?, de cualquier modo, no quería tenerle lejos de nuevo, me acerque y deje un beso en su hombro justo hasta donde alcanzaban mis labios para luego ponerme en puntitas y rozar su boca, Edward me apretó hacia el, sus manos eran como fuego sobre mi cintura desnuda.

Tras besarnos nuevamente, nos arrodillamos en la mitad de la cama, Edward exploraba mi cuerpo al igual que yo el suyo, pero nunca llegando a tocar nuestras partes más intimas. Edward empezó a recostarme lentamente sobre la cama, retiro sus labios de los míos y sonrío de una manera que me corto el aire, entre traviesa y lujuriosamente. Tomo mis manos y las puso sobre la almohada al lado de mi cabeza, entrelazo nuestros dedos y acerco sus labios a los míos y justo cuando pude sentir su entrecortado aliento se alejo, hizo eso un par de veces, Dios, este hombre definitivamente no sabia cuanto le necesitaba.

Edward se arrodillo entre mis piernas, sus manos dejaron las mías y con una mirada me advirtió que no las moviera, sus manos fueron hasta mis labios y los delineo para luego empezar a recorrer mi cuerpo con un rose casi imperceptible. Empezó a explorar mi torso, dibujo un ocho con sus dedos por la curva de mis senos para bajar por mi abdomen, hasta mi monte de Venus, en esos momentos mi cuerpo experimentaba placer, deseo, ansiedad, las mismas sensaciones que pude ver en sus verdes ojos. Edward estaba jugando con mi auto control, mientras me acariciaba podía ver como me miraba regularmente disfrutando de mis reacciones, él no necesitaba decir ni una sola palabra, yo podía leer sus ojos, él estaba encendido, claro que eso no lo vi en sus ojos, eso lo note en su entrepierna.

Se acerco a mí y yo me incorpore todo lo que pude sin quitar mis manos de la almohada hasta que alcance sus labios, como los deseaba, nuestro beso dejo de ser intenso justo en el momento en que él llevo su deliciosa boca a dar un paseo por mi cuerpo, empezó a dejar besos y lametones justo por donde habían pasado sus dedos anteriormente, se detuvo justo en mis pechos ansiosos por un poco de atención, sentí el roce de su lengua bordeándome un pezón y luego el frio aire secándose sobre mi piel. Su lengua dibujaba una y otra vez la forma de la aureola hasta que rozo la punta, me estremecí y me retorcí un poco, sintiendo un cosquilleo de placer.

Cerré mis ojos y volví mi cabeza para atrás, mi espalda se curvo. Estaba a punto de correrme sin que Edward me hubiera tocado mucho más.

Edward se deleito un rato con mis pechos para luego bajar hasta mi entrepierna, y por un momento creí que iba a aplicar el mismo tratamiento allí, me sorprendí cuando llevó su boca a mis muslos, muy cerca de donde en realidad quería sentir sus húmedos besos. Estaba tremendamente excitada, me retorcía queriendo alcanzar la boca de Edward a mi entrepierna, un gemido salió de mi boca cuando sentí una ligera brisa sobre mi clítoris.

-Edward…-Gemí con desesperación.

En respuesta Edward muy lentamente se acerco, abrió la boca y utilizando la lengua empezó a acariciarme íntimamente. Mientras estimulaba aquella zona sus manos fueron subiendo por mi vientre hasta llegar a posarse en mis pechos, con sus dedos acariciaba mis duros pezones, a la vez que mis manos se enredaron en su broncíneo cabello, lo apreté con más fuerza contra mi sexo, temblé de anticipación a mi orgasmo ante sus deliciosas caricias.

Estaba a límite del orgasmo, cerré los ojos fuertemente, mis manos agarraron el cabello de Edward fuertemente, me arquee y estalle, mil diferentes sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo. Aún sentía mi orgasmo cuando sentí que Edward metía dos dedos dentro de mi cavidad al tiempo que sus lametones sobre mi clítoris se hacían más fuertes y rápidos, Edward tuvo que poner una mano en mi cadera inmovilizando mis espasmos para que su boca no se alejara de mi sexo.

Llevaba varios minutos en un estado de inconsciencia, demonios, después de semejante orgasmo y no estaba segura de si orgasmos, cualquiera lo estaría, mil oleadas de placer y tranquilidad invadían mi cuerpo, mi respiración era profunda y pausada, cuando volví en si vi a Edward, tan hermoso como siempre, y sus ojos destilaban lujuria, creí volver a tener un orgasmo sólo con verlo.

Me lance a sus brazos y empecé a besarlo en signo de agradecimiento, su beso era más urgente, necesitado, él también quería llegar, y yo iba a hacer todo lo posible por que lo hiciera. Tome su miembro con mis manos y lo dirigí a mi cavidad, empecé a deslizarme sobre el, muy lentamente disfrutando de cómo cada pulgada de su ser llenaba mi interior, cuando lo tuve todo dentro de mi me quede quieta, mmm, se sentía tan bien, lleve mis labios a los de Edward y le bese a la vez que empezaba a moverme sobre él, mis pezones se restregaban contra el pecho de Edward, haciendo que el soltara un gemido muy cerca de mi oído, joder, eso fue delicioso, incremente un poco el ritmo de mis embestidas mientras acariciaba a Edward, mientras tanto el dejaba besos por mis hombros, mi cuello, mi rostro, tomo mi cabello y lo paso todo por mi hombro derecho, el roce de mi cabello con su pecho cada vez que subía y bajaba le hizo volver a gemir.

Edward con una mano acariciaba mi espalda y con la otra empezó a masajear mi clítoris, esto me mando hasta el borde, gemí su nombre audiblemente cuando llegue al orgasmo, sin embargo no pare mis embestidas, al contario las hice más rápidas, empuje a Edward para que quedara sobre su espalda, apoye mis manos en su pecho y empecé a subir y a bajar rápidamente, en cirulos, y cada vez que subía apretaba mis paredes internas para que Edward tuviera más placer, lo estaba haciendo bien ya que Edward empezó a gemir mi nombre, me tomo de las caderas ayudándome a agilizar los movimientos.

Gemí de sorpresa cuando Edward nos giro, sus embestidas eran fuertes, me beso salvajemente y entrelazo nuestros dedos y no se como hizo pero me quito el anillo de compromiso.

-Eres… solo… mía… Hmmm- Gimió Edward con la voz entrecortada.

Me quede viendo a Edward a la cara, mientras el seguía embistiéndome, su hermoso cabello se le pegaba a su frente sudada su respiración era agitada y murmuraba mi nombre, empezó a temblar, sentí como sus fluidos me llenaban por dentro, le vi llegar al orgasmo sus facciones eran gloriosas. Joder, este hombre era perfecto.

En cuanto recupero el aliento me beso y se levanto y nos sentamos en la cama.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar Bella- Dijo acunando mi rostro con sus manos.

-Pero justo ahora tengo una reunión muy importante, así que te esperare mañana aquí- Asentí y él fue a darse una ducha yo tome mi ropa y me vestí, me hubiera encantado quedarme pero lastimosamente tenía una cita.

Aun sentía los rastros de Edward dentro de mí, estaba terminando de retocarme el maquillaje y poniéndome de nuevo mi argolla de compromiso cuando él se despidió de mi con un último beso y salió, unos minutos más tarde le imite y fui a esperar a mi prometido en una mesa. Estaba pensando en que iba a hacer de mi vida cuando vi a la última persona que esperaba ver en este momento.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Le pregunte enfadada. Él sabía que en cualquier momento mi prometido iba a llegar y aún así se aparecía aquí.

-Necesitamos hablar, ocurrió un problema y…- trato de excusarse, pero no le deje terminar.

-No me importa- Le dije y vi a mi prometido asomarse, me puse muy nerviosa, no quería que descubriera todo, no, aún no era el momento.

-Largo- Le dije, él me miro extrañado y siguió mi vista.

Les escuche un "joder" al tiempo que se levantaba y se iba.

-Hola cariño- Su voz hizo que me estremeciera.

-Eh, hola… ¡Vamos!, el gerente ya no está esperando- Le dije atropelladamente tratando de evitar cualquier tema que no fuera nuestra boda.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¿?


	4. La zorra con la que me voy a casar

**UN GRAN PAQUETE**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes son **propiedad** de **Stephanie Meyer **

Este capítulo va con dedicación especial para mi amiga **Little Hope **te quiero un montón, lo sabes ¿no? Gracias por leer todas las burradas que te escribo… =)

Espero te guste =D

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**La zorra con la que me voy a casar**

-Voy a matar a ese desgraciado.- Pensé cuando vi a Bella con ese cari bonito. La salude distante, la verdad es que en este momento Bella para mí una…zorra… Si ya se, los había visto sólo hablando, pero la forma en que se miraban, con complicidad, además Bella le rehuyó, ella tenía miedo de que me enterara de algo ¡Grrr! La odie en ese momento, a ella y al estúpido con él que estaba, Bella había cambiado mucho está semana, con que me estaba engañando la muy maldita y a pocos días de nuestra boda.

Durante toda la tarde no hice más que ignorarla, no quería hablarle a… esa, no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer en el estado en el que me encontraba. La llevé a casa y en cuanto la deje sana y salva arranque a toda velocidad, necesitaba liberar mi frustración.

Llegué a un bar de mala muerte que había cerca de donde vivíamos y pedí tres botellas de aguardiente, empecé a beber como desquiciado. Con cada trago que daba maldecía a Bella, maldecía haberme enamorado de alguien como ella, maldecía todo. El licor me quemaba la garganta, pero curaba las heridas, o eso decían. Luego de la primera botella empecé a sentirme un poco entonado, una canción comenzó a sonar y me sentí identificado, me tome otro trago y empecé a murmurar la canción cantando para mí.

-Quiero decirte aunque te llene de amargura, que este potrillo con las mulas no se junta, a mí los cuernos no me gustan ni en pintura, no chiquitita yo no sirvo pa'la yunta…- *

Los cuernos, aún no se que creer, Bella era una mujer hermosísima todos los hombres iban detrás de ella como perros falderos, me sentí estúpido claro que Bella me engañaba, había encontrado alguien mejor que yo.

Seguí bebiendo, un hombre que estaba más borracho que yo estaba frente a mí, no recuerdo ni siquiera en que momento se sentó ni por que estábamos hablando, pero, a quién demonios le importa.

Mi celular sonó, mire el identificador con dificultad, se me nublaba la vista…

-Mi… Mi ¿Qué dice? a… amor, Mi amor- Las letras se me pegaban y mis r's sonaban raro.

-Esh Bella, ¡Ja!-Esa maldita arpía, ¿Qué demonios hacía llamándome?

-¿Quién esh… hip… quién esha tal Bella?- Me pregunto el hombre que estaba sentado frente a mí, hablaba tan enredado, que por poco no le entiendo nada, tuve que formular la pregunta que él me había echo varias veces en mi cabeza hasta que la entendí.

-Esh…Ella esh… la zhora con la que me voy a cashar- Le contesté y me tambalee en mi asiento, todo daba vueltas, pero me sentía extrañamente bien.

-Creo que me engaña con un idiota que tiene cara de Barbie- Le comenté y empecé a sentirme como un feo y miserable perro, bebí con más entusiasmo esté trago y lo sentí hasta en mis entrañas.

-Losh vi hoy…hoy en el Hotel donde va a sher la fiesta de nuestra boda…-

Y así empecé a contarle mi historia, iba bebiendo y a la vez hablaba pestes de mi novia y su amante, creo que hasta me invente una historia de cómo se conocieron, me entraron ganas de ir a buscar al Idiota con el que estaba Bella, y partirle esa cara que tenía, desfigurársela hasta que ya no le quedara nada y luego me vengaría de Bella.

La verdad era un hombre que ligaba mucho, así que no sería inconveniente, podía estar con una o dos mujeres, luego se las restregaría a Bella en la cara, luego ella lloraría y me rogaría perdón…Si, sonaba bastante razonable… Intente poner mi plan en marcha, sosteniéndome de la mesa con una mano para no caerme me gire y busque a la pollita que estaría conmigo está noche, y allí estaba, parecía bonita.

-Oye, tú muchacha- Le grite, ella levanto la mirada y me vio, sus ojos se abrieron al reconocerme, sonreí socarronamente.

-Ven aquí mi amor- Le dije palmeando mis piernas. Ella miró a todos lados y me hizo un gestó preguntándome si era ella a quien yo llamaba, rodé los ojos y le dije que sí. La vi levantarse y sentarse sobre mis piernas ¿Por qué era más pesada de lo que parecía?** No le di importancia y seguí con mi ligue.

-Haber… ¿Cómo te llamash muñequita?- Le pregunte sonriendo y tratando a la vez de hablar bien.

-Eh, soy Jessica- Respondió moviendo sus caderas sobre mis piernas.

-Eh… bueno Jessenia pues hoy es tú día de suerte- Le dije dándole un traguito de aguardiente en la boquita.

-Es Jessica- Me dijo, arrugue mi frente ¿Qué es Jessica?

-Hoy, tú vash a eshtar ¡Con eshte machote!- Seguí con la conversación mientras me señalaba, ella me miro con hambre.

- ¿Quieres?- Pregunte sabiendo la respuesta. Musito algo como una Claro que si papi, la verdad es que no escuche muy bien, después de eso empezó a acercarse a mí, iba a besarme, mire sus labios, ni de asomo eran como los de Bella, sentí vomito, lo que pasó después fue confuso, me pare raídamente tirando a Jessy, tome la botella que me quedaba que estaba llena hasta la mitad y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿Qué diablos estuve a punto de hacer? , di un trago, tenía que ir a casa, iba a ir en carro pero recordé que había entregado mis llaves al barman, ya saben por esto de la seguridad*** nuestro apartamento no estaba muy lejos, decidí irme a pie.

Ya no quería seguir bebiendo, le di lo que quedaba en la botella a un indigente que estaba por ahí, eso le ayudaría a calentarse un poco, hacía un frio tétrico, eso ayudo a que me despertara un poco, quería una café y que Bella me consintiera. Crispe los puños al recordarla… Pero entonces extrañamente empecé a pensar en el tipo este, ¿Y si ella no me estaba engañando? ¿Y si ese tipo la estaba molestando? Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Bella.

Seguí deambulando por las calles hasta que llegue al apartamento, no podía meter la llave en la cerradura, pero no fue necesario la puerta se abrió mostrándome a una Bella preocupada.

-Amor ¿Dónde estabas?, No sabes lo preocupada que me tenías, ¿Te pasó algo?- Dijo mientras me entraba en la casa, tomo mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y empezó a inspeccionarme de pies a cabeza.

-Estoy bien Bella, no te alarmes- Respondí. Bella hizo una mueca y se alejo.

-Estabas bebiendo-Afirmo ella- Pero ¿Por qué?, no entiendo, tú nunca bebes y hoy ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto con sus ojitos chocolates llenos de dudas, preocupación, enojo.

Me quiete despacio la chaqueta y camine hasta nuestra habitación, me senté en la cama recargando mis codos en las rodillas y tomándome el rostro con las manos, Bella entro después de mi con un baso y una jarra llenos de agua y me los tendió. Me bebí todo el agua de un tirón, Bella estaba de pies frente a mi con sus brazos cruzados y el entrecejo arrugado, se veía hermosa enfadada, sacudí la cabeza alejando esa idea. Me puse de pies y me pare frente a ella, tome su rostro en forma de corazón con mis manos, ella no cambio su postura.

-Bella, dime, dime por favor que –Trague en seco- Dime por favor que no me estás engañando.

-¿Perdón?-Pregunto mientras se alejaba un paso de mí

- ¡Por Dios! lo que me faltaba, llegas a casa borracho a las 2 de la mañana y enzima vienes a insultarme ¿Con quién diablos crees que estás hablando?- Dijo indignada. Iba a seguir pero la corte de inmediato.

-Bella, no, no quiero discutir, solo por favor… te ruego que me digas que no me estás engañando- le dije mientras me sentaba sobre la cama a la vez que miraba a Bella.

Ella empezó a caminar distraídamente por la habitación, su espesa melena no me dejaba verle los ojos, se mordía el labio nerviosamente.

-Amor, no se de donde sacaste esa idea tan estúpida y no se que motivos te he dado para que desconfíes de mi…Yo lo único que he hecho siempre es amarte y…-La corte de inmediato.

-Eso no es lo que quiero oír Isabella- Le dije. Ella respiro hondo, se acerco a mí y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. Empezó a acariciarme el rostro con cariño y gentileza, enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y empezó a jugar con el a la vez que una hermosa sonrisa aparecía en sus carnosos labios.

-Amor, no te estoy siendo infiel- Dijo en un susurro, solo para que yo escuchara, lo dijo con extremada dulzura y mirándome a los ojos. Le creí Bella podía ser todo lo que yo quisiera o imaginara pero era tan pura de corazón que no se le daba bien mentir.

-Bien, ahora que lo se, quiero que hagamos el amor, hasta que amanezca Bella – Ella río quedito.

-No amor, descansa-Me respondió tratando de pararse, yo la agarre con fuerza por su estrecha cintura impidiéndoselo.

-Vamos nena, quiero que lo hagamos suave y muy lentamente, como en nuestra primera vez- Susurre muy cerca de su oído, empecé a llenarle el cuello de besos, y supe que había ganado la batalla cuando Bella busco mi boca.

Nos sumergimos en un profundo beso, el amor desbordaba de nuestros labios, nuestras lenguas bailaban dulcemente buscando llevar el placer hasta su punto máximo. Con cuidado la despoje de su corta pijama, admire su esbelta figura, recordé nuestra primer vez y empecé a acariciarle con la yema de mis dedos, fui hasta sus caderas, desde aquel encuentro se habían puesto más anchas, signo de que había perdido su virginidad °. Sus piernas eran ahora más largas y torneadas, seguían tentándome, las acaricie delicadamente una y otra vez hasta llegar a su trasero, lo apreté comprobando que estaba más firme que hace 5 años, subí por su espalda hasta llegar a la punta de su cabello, ahora más largo, juguetee con el mientras dejaba cortos besos por sus hombros, lleve mis manos hasta sus pechos, estos sin duda habían sido el cambio más drástico en Bella, eran firmes y generosos, sus redondos pechos cabían a la perfección en mis manos, los acaricie y luego desde un casto beso en cada uno de ellos, una risa se escapo de los labios mi amor, me dio un beso y llevo sus manos hasta los botones de mi camisa, se tomo su tiempo desabrochándolos, justo como la primera vez, solo que ahora sus manos no temblaban por los nervios.

Embelesada acariciaba los músculos de mi espalda y hombros, sus delgados y largos dedos trazaban formas sin sentido por mi pecho y abdomen hasta llegar al botón de mi pantalón, paso su mano por sobre mi miembro y entonces supe que la necesitaba, sonrío socarronamente al darse cuenta como mi miembro reaccionaba a tu sus delicados toques. Eso era una de las cosas que más amaba de mi relación con Bella, teníamos nuestros momentos románticos y aún así lograba ponerme a mil.

Me quito con cuidado el resto de mi ropa, entonces yo la abrace fuertemente, mi cuerpo quemaba donde su piel se unía con la mía, el frio de la noche hacía que los pechos de Bella estuvieran duros como piedras y se enterraban de forma deliciosa sobre mi cuerpo, la tome en brazos y la coloque sobre la cama acostaba boca abajo, y empecé a darle uno de esos masajes que yo sabia que le gustaban.

Empecé a des hacer los nudos de su espalda con sensuales y eróticas caricias, con delicadeza rosaba los costados de sus pechos haciéndola estremecer, pase mis dedos por su espina dorsal y en respuesta ella se arqueó, suspiró, seguí con mi ritual de consentir a mi mujer, tocando todos los puntos de sensibles su cuerpo, repasando cada lunar, cada mancha y cada cicatriz que dejaba a la luz su pastosidad. Me encantaba conocer a mi mujer en todo sentido y saberme el único que la podía tocar.

Susurre un suave te amo y la gire, delicadamente abrí sus piernas deleitándome con el olor que desprendía su entrepierna, me acerque ha esta y sople lentamente a lo que ella movió su caderas, volví a soplar esta vez más largo y más cerca, Bella me agarro del cabello y enterró mi cara en su feminidad, di unos suaves y lentos lametones alrededor de su clítoris tentándola y teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo y entonces emprendí búsqueda de sus labios. Con mi lengua delinee el hueso de su cadera que se pronunciaba sensualmente, lo mordisquee un poco y seguí subiendo hasta encontrarme con _ese par_ que me volvía loco, los tome con mis manos y los apreté luego con mis dedos roce sus ya erectos pezones, un suspiro se escapo de los labios de Bella.

-Ven aquí amor- Me dijo Bella uniendo nuestros labios.

Nuestras lenguas se exploraban e incontables suspiros salían de nuestras bocas, yo perfilaba la figura de Bella mientras que ella me apretaba hacia ella acariciando mi espalda baja. Mi erección estaba tan cerca de su casa, y ¿Quién era yo para evitarle la entrada? Con cuidado de no romper el beso lleve mi miembro y lo hundí en el cuerpo de Bella, su calor era abrazador y a pesar de los años ella seguía siendo tan estrecha. No me moví, solo me quede allí disfrutando de cómo Bella me recibía y se adaptaba a mi paquete, ella me besaba con dulzura.

Bella enredo sus piernas en mi cadera incitándome a seguir con este baile de deliciosa excitación. Movía mis caderas al ritmo de Bella, uno muy lento, dando estocadas largas, profundas pero firmes y apasionadas, sentía como si le penetrara hasta el alma, el corazón.

Mi cuerpo sudoroso reaccionaba de forma inexplicable, se sentía ansioso por llegar al orgasmo pero lo lentas de las penetraciones hacía que el placer que estaba recibiendo fuera enloquecedor, el aire nos faltaba, Bella se retorcía debajo de mí, le faltaba la respiración y se agarraba con fuerza de la almohada.

¡Dios! Estaba muriendo quería ir más rápido mi cuerpo me lo pedía y el de Bella me lo gritaba pero me contuve, seguí haciéndoselo duro y lento a la vez que susurraba a Bella al oído palabras de amor, entonces ella arqueo su espalda y un largo chillido salió de sus labios, su cuerpo se movía violentamente con la llegada del orgasmo, los pechos de Bella rozaron mí sensible cuerpo haciéndome llegar también. Descargue toda mi pasión dentro de Bella, su nombre salió de mis labios mientras que el mejor de los placeres recorría mi cuerpo, estaba exhausto, nuestros pechos se movían frenéticamente fueron las horas más largas y excitantes de toda mi vida, nunca había visto a Bella llegar de está forma, ni yo mismo reconocí mi orgasmo.

Bella río mientras me besaba

-Dios, creí que iba a morir, eso fue delicioso- Bella nos volteo y empezó a besarme, susurraba un gracias entre cada beso luego me miro a los ojos

-Amor, Te amo- Me dijo seria –No quiero que nunca más pienses que te engaño, soy tuya y lo sabes- Dijo tiernamente, yo asentí y la acosté a mi lado.

-Duerma cariño- dije acunándola entre mis brazos.

Me sentí estúpido, Bella me había demostrado todo este tiempo que me amaba y yo había desconfiado de ella, me golpee mentalmente, entonces me prometí ser el más amoroso, respetuoso y el mejor esposo del mundo, solo para ella, por ella.

Luego de unos minutos como es costumbre Bells empezó a hablar en sueños, decía incoherencias sobre la boda y sobre que no quería que la viera con el vestido, me reí por eso, seguramente Leah le dijo que era de mala suerte, entonces mi vida suspiro.

-Edward…- Dijo y sonrío

…

CONTINUARA

…

**N/A: **Ya saben que las odio pero hay unas cuantas cosillas que aclarar…

**1- Nenes, **_**siento haber tardado tanto**_**, pero pues iba a subir el capítulo ayer, cuando decidí que no me había gustado, así que lo borre y lo mande al demonio, en seguida empecé a escribirlo de nuevo, pero estaba bastante estresada así que espere a relajarme para que quedara bien y pues este fue el resultado final…**

**El LEMMON**** como se pudieron dar cuenta no es como los anteriores, pero es que son cuestiones del capí, yo lo empecé a escribir y salió así, pero si tienen algún reclamo solo díganme y lo editaré lo más pronto posible ¿Vale?**

*Cascos Ligeros – Alejandro Fernández. No sabía que esa canción existía, si no hasta hoy, la escuche única y exclusivamente para ponerla en el FF.

******Sin ofender a nadie ¿Eh? Yo tengo unos pocos kilitos de más ;P…Gordita pero bonita =D

_*******_Si vas a tomar, entrega las llaves… ¿De acuerdo?

° Las malas lenguas dicen que cuando una mujer pierde la virginidad los huesos de sus caderas se mueven… No se si sea verdad… ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Se que deben tener mil preguntas, déjamelas y responderé las que pueda, obvio unas no las responderé para no dañarles la historia, pero creo que muchas de las chicas que me dejan sus comentarios se han dado cuenta que siempre y trato de responderles… En fin mi niñas…

MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME

PASATE POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS =D


	5. Última virginidad y última oportunidad

**UN GRAN PAQUETE por Alejita Masen**

* * *

**Aclaración: **Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Este capítulo se lo **dedico** a **Errill Cullen **Te quiero muchote =D

Pd: Ahí lo tienes (Por fin)

Espero te guste =D

* * *

**Bella, su última virginidad y su última oportunidad.**

Los tibios y perfilados labios de Edward se movían contra los míos con sensualidad, nuestras lenguas eran ardientes en la boca del otro y nuestras manos inquietas y traviesas exploraban el tan conocido cuerpo del otro, cada vez que nos tocábamos era imposible frenar la desbordante pasión que había entre los dos, y era simple el saber el por que ya que él, Edward, había sido hecho para mí, y yo había sido hecha para él. Edward siempre me decía que yo era de él y me volvía loca cuando se empeñaba en demostrármelo, haciéndome el amor de la forma más seductora y exquisita del planeta, tomando absolutamente todo de mí. Sólo era necesaria una mirada para que la excitación entre los dos empezara a tomar el control de la situación, y todo lo demás dejaba de existir, lo único que importaba éramos nosotros Edward y Bella, importaba el cariño, la pasión, el sexo, los besos, las caricias, el sudor, los orgasmos, las promesas, el amor.

Mientras pensaba en eso, me deleitaba con el delicioso sabor de su cuello, con mis manos empecé a recorrer el ya desnudo y cremoso pecho de mi amante, le escuchaba soltar suspiros cada vez que mis uñas rozaban alguna parte sensible de su cuerpo y sin querer perder ni un minuto empecé a acariciarle de manera más intima, ambos gemimos cuando mi pequeña mano rozó su enorme miembro por sobre la tela de sus boxers.

La lengua de Edward penetraba mi boca sin compasión alguna, y sus fuertes manos arrancaban la ropa de mi cuerpo de manera salvaje, no era cariñoso y mucho menos cuidadoso, pero no me importaba yo le necesitaba igual o aún mucho más de lo que él a mi. Tenía que sentirle dentro de mí, llenándome, haciéndome vibrar, estremecer, haciéndome pedir por más. Enloquecida de placer, mis manos acariciaron su abdomen, su pecho, los marcados músculos de sus brazos, sus anchos hombros hasta llegar a su broncíneo cabello, enrede unos cuantos mechones en mis dedos y le atraje más a mí, tanto como me era posible. Cada minuto con él era un regalo, uno que no debía y que no quería desaprovechar.

Cuando todas las ropas hubieron desaparecido las manos de Edward hicieron un lento pero excitante recorrido por la piel sensible de mi espalda hasta que llegaron a mis nalgas, las apretó con fuerza y le escuche gemir.

—Hoy quiero intentar algo nuevo— Ronroneo en mi oído.

—Lo que tú quieras amor— Dije para luego atacar sus labios con fiereza, gemí al sentir su gran erección contra la parte baja de mi vientre.

—Hoy vas a sentir algo que jamás habías sentido antes Isabella— Dejaba pequeños besos por mi rostro mientras hablaba.

—Pero tienes que confiar en mi amor— Dijo contra mis labios.

—Yo confió en ti— Le aclare, él sonrío lleno de satisfacción y me abrazo fuertemente por la cintura, me dio un beso y caminó hasta la mesa de noche que tenía al lado de su cama y saco un pequeño tarrito rosa. Mire a Edward con desconcierto, el no quería que él y yo…

—No, Edward, no creo que sea buena idea—Le dije horrorizada ante la idea de tener su enorme miembro en… en otra parte que no fuera mi mojado y tibio sexo.

—Bella— Dijo con reproche —Confía en mí, amor, no va a pasar nada, sólo vas a sentir placer, te lo prometo.

Lo mire con duda, la verdad es que no sabía mucho sobre la sodomía, tengo el vago recuerdo de unas chicas diciendo que era bastante doloroso, mientras que otras preferían la penetración anal, que la disfrutaban como si tuvieran el clítoris en el ano. Quise reír ante este último pensamiento, pero fui incapaz de hacerlo, trague pesadamente.

—Seré cuidadoso amor, te prometo que si te empieza a doler nos detendremos en seguida— Dijo acunando con cariño mi rostro.

Mire con recelo el pequeño tarro rosa que ahora reposaba inmóvil e indefenso sobre la mullida cama de hotel, aparte la vista del objeto para posar mi mirada en los lujuriosos y esperanzados ojos de Edward, como de costumbre sus brillantes esmeraldas me deslumbraron y avergonzada baje mi cabeza para encontrarme con nada más y nada menos que el gran miembro de Edward que ya estaba listo para la acción. Respire hondo y asentí casi imperceptiblemente, alce mi rostro y ataque sus labios intentando inútilmente distraerme.

La verdad es que era una cobarde, la sola idea de que podría sentir dolor hizo que me estremeciera, ni siquiera las seductoras palabras y la promesas de que no dolería que Edward susurraba a mi oído me hacían pensar en otra cosa, pero entonces me regañe a mi misma, ¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer? a lo mejor y si era bueno y excitante, sonreí con confianza, en el fondo si quería hacerlo, ya sabes, esto de las nuevas experiencias me estaba gustando bastante y si Edward lo quería… lo tendría. Además el prometió que lo disfrutaría.

Edward le dio una no muy cariñosa palmada a una de mis nalgas y empezó a revolotear ansiosamente por la habitación. Tomo las grandes almohadas de la cama y los cojines de los muebles para colocarlos ordenadamente sobre la mullida alfombra color beige y reposaba inerte sobre el suelo del cuarto.

Con una sonrisa torcida Edward me invito a que me uniera a él, suspire y tome el lubricante y fui a su encuentro. Sin cuidado deje caer el tarrito sobre la alfombra, tome las manos de Edward, descaradamente deje que mi mirada vagara perdida por su cuerpo, cada día me sorprendía más, este maravilloso hombre parecía esculpido lenta y cuidadosamente por los Dioses. Y era mío.

—Te amo— Susurre contra sus labios, acaricie tiernamente su nariz con la mía para luego sonreírle lascivamente a la espera de que nuestro juego comenzara.

Unimos nuestras ansiosas bocas, su firme pecho se apretaba contra mis erguidos pezones, mis manos, con sugerentes caricias se pasearon por sus fuertes brazos para terminar aferrándose a su nuca mientras que las manos de Edward se movían deliberadamente por las curvas de mi cuerpo pasando por mi estrecha cintura, mis sensuales caderas y mi firme trasero. Lo acaricio un par de veces y yo rodé los ojos. Era tan predecible.

Lentamente Edward me coloco sobre la alfombra acomodándome tiernamente sobre los almohadones que muy gentilmente el había puesto en el suelo. Sus libidinosos y experimentados labios viajaban atrevidamente por mi cuerpo, su halito tibio y su lengua mojada hacían de su rose algo único y provocativo, sus manos, firmes y cuidadosas acariciaban la sensitiva piel de mi vientre, cerré los ojos y me deje cautivar por la fricción de nuestros cuerpos.

Ante el llamado de Edward cientos de conocidas pero siempre sorprendentes y maravillosas sensaciones empezaron a llegar a mi cuerpo, sus manos se deslizaba ágilmente por mis piernas, mientras que sus labios dejaban un húmedo rastro por mi piel.

Mi corazón latía incontrolable en mi pecho, me arquee llena de placer y mis manos apretaron fuertemente al sentir la mojada lengua de Edward sobre mi clítoris, primero lo lamio muy lentamente de arriba abajo para luego empezarlo a succionar con lascivia, impaciente mis manos fueron hasta su cabeza y empecé a halar sus cabellos con desesperación, ¡Dios! Este hombre sabía como utilizar esa boquita preciosa que tenía. Quería gemir, y gritar su nombre, pedirle que no se detuviese, pero me era imposible emitir palabra alguna, el aire se atascaba en mi garganta, mientras mis ojos se cerraban fuertes y mi boca se secaba, sentí la llegada del orgasmo y lo retuve queriendo alargar está placentera agonía.

Una de sus manos empezó a masajear los labios y la entrada de mi feminidad empapándose enseguida de los jugos de mi excitación y lentamente los empezó a deslizarlos hasta la entrada de mi ano, sin aviso alguno un largo gemido salió de lo más hondo de mi pecho cuando me di cuenta de lo sensible que era en aquel lugar, y fue en ese preciso momento que no aguante más, y explote, los labios me temblaban, mi cuerpo tensionado y mis manos apretando con fuerza la cabeza de Edward y aún sintiendo los agradables espasmos del orgasmo grite cuando sentí como el dedo de Edward había entrado en mi.

Sin salir de mí Edward se irguió hasta encontrar mis labios, los bese descontroladamente, aún me faltaba el aliento y me sentía como nunca antes me había sentido. Edward empezó a abrirse camino por el estrecho camino de mí y gemí un poco, pero no era un gemido de dolor, era más bien de asombro.

—¿Aún quieres seguir con esto? — Preguntó contra mis labios

—¿Bromeas? — Ante mi palabra Edward salió de mí y una sonrisa tierna, cálida y de comprensión se poso en su hermoso rostro.

—No importa si no quieres— Dijo, me reí de la expresión de su cara, tome el tarrito en mis manos y me lance- literalmente- sobre Edward.

—¡Claro que quiero hacerlo!— Dije emocionada, la idea del dolor paso a segundo plano dándole paso a las nuevas experiencias de cómo sentir placer —Quiero hacer TODO contigo mi amor—

La suave risa de Edward retumbo por el lugar me tomo de la cintura y me beso, sentí la excitación del momento en su forma de besar, sus labios se curvaban en una gran sonrisa sobre los míos, y entonces tuve una epifanía, Edward y yo, desnudos, juntos, solos, locos completamente felices, enamorados, ese era mi lugar feliz.

Me pase la lengua por los labios y me pare, fui corriendo por la habitación buscando el pantalón de Edward, cuando por fin lo encontré, saque de el bolsillo un preservativo y corrí de nuevo hasta donde Edward. Lo tumbe sobre la alfombra, bese sus labios larga y húmedamente y fui explorando su cuerpo con mis manos, con mi boca, mi lengua, incluso mis dientes se deleitaron con su cuerpo de adonis hasta que encontré su enorme y erección, mirando a Edward pase mi lengua desde la base de su miembro hasta la cabeza la cual lamí en círculos, vi como mi amor se puso sobre sus codos para poder mirarme mejor, sonreí, con mi saliva humedecí su erección para luego empezar a meterla en mi boca, con mi mano cubrí la parte de su miembro que mi boca no alcanzaba a tapar, empecé a moverme, succionaba, chupaba, lamía y sentí como me mojaba notando como Edward se ponía duro dentro de mí, le escuche gemir y liquido pre seminal empezaba a derramarse por la comisura de mis labios, supe que debía detenerme, saque su gran miembro de mi boca le di un ultimo beso y tome el preservativo lo abrí y con cuidado lo puse en su miembro para luego tomar el tarrito de lubricante, lo destape y empecé a esparcirlo sobre su pene, debes en cuando lo apretaba ganándome unos deliciosos gemidos de su parte.

Mis manos aún llenas de lubricante se deslizaron por su cuerpo, tome a Edward de el cuello y lo acerque a mi, le bese dándole a entender que ya estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso, con lentitud Edward me tomo de la cintura y me giro hasta que quede a gatas, sus manos siempre delicadas pero ardientes empezaron a acariciar mi espalda y suavemente inclino mi nuca, haciendo que mi cara quedara recostada sobre la alfombra y mis nalgas se ofrecían para el.

Edward respiro hondo tratando de calmarse y beso mi desnudo cuerpo, tomo el lubricante y se hecho un poco en los dedos y otro tanto en mi estrecho ano, y con cuidado empezó a introducir un dedo.

—Relájate— Susurro Edward, trague en seco pero aún así lo hice.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre mis antebrazos y espere, cerraba los ojos y de vez en cuando saltaba un poco, toda está situación empezaba a excitarme, Edward lentamente iba empujando sus dedos dilatando mi ano a veces los movía en círculos o simplemente los dejaba quietas a la espera de que estuviera lista, y cuando por fin lo estuve Edward llevo la punta de su miembro a mi ano y poco apoco fue empujando, sentía como gracias al lubricante su pene se iba deslizando dentro de mi, abriéndose paso en mi estrecho órgano, jamás había sentido a Edward tan enorme, en cuanto la cabeza de su miembro logro traspasar la barrera de mi esfinter mi respiración se hizo pesada, mis músculos se tensionaron y mis enterraba las uñas en mis manos de lo fuerte que las tenía apretadas, pensé que después de todo no era una sensación del todo desconocida.

—Edward— Gemí, no sabía como expresar con palabras lo que me pasaba en este momento, tenía sentimientos encontrados y... quería que se detuviese, volví a decir su nombre con el poco aliento que quedaba en mis pulmones, al parecer él no me había escuchado, gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con la cara de Edward llena de placer, estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía sus labios temblaban nerviosamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, me tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura mientras que sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Trague fuerte y le deje seguir, él lo estaba disfrutando, no quería ser yo quien arruinara el momento, mi frente estaba empapada y una corriente empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, esto era malditamente enfermizo, pero al mismo tiempo era excitante, nuevo, erótico. Si, erótico, a pesar de todo estaba sintiendo placer uno que jamás imagine que pudiera sentir, diablos, Edward sabía como hacía sus cosas.

Con paciencia Edward seguía abriéndose paso dentro de mi y gemí al mismo tiempo que él cuando sus testículos chocaron fuerte contra mi húmeda feminidad, estaba completamente dentro de mí, respire hondo, Edward se quedo quieto y ambos disfrutamos de lo nuevo de está sensación, me mordí los labios e impaciente empecé a mover mis caderas, el lubricante permitió que el pene de Edward se deslizara con más facilidad, era tan excitante tenerle allí dentro y ¡Dios! que gusto y que deleite estaba experimentando mi cuerpo, los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron y mi boca se seco. Queriendo aumentar la excitación lentamente deslice una de mis manos hasta mi sexo y me sorprendí al notar lo mojada que estaba, empecé a mover mi dedo furiosamente contra mi clítoris, mis gemidos se confundían en el aire y los gruñidos de Edward sólo hacían que me excitara más.

—Mmmm, eres tan estrecha— Edward no dejaba de decir incoherencias mientras empezaba a embestirme con fuerza, ya mi ano estaba lo suficientemente dilatado para recibirle lo único que sentía era una extraña sensación de placer a la que no estaba acostumbrada, Edward temblaba detrás de mi y yo me estremecía de pies a cabeza y jadeaba por más y más.

Las manos de Edward empezaron a acariciarme con imperceptibles toques de mariposa, sus dedos rozaban deliciosamente la sensible piel de mis nalgas, mis cadera, mi estrecha cintura, mi espalda y se detuvieron cuando chocaron con mis senos, los apretó y jugueteó deliciosa y tortuosamente con mis pezones, sin parar de embestirme una de sus siempre juguetonas manos viajo por mi vientre hasta chocar con mis dedos y me ayudo a masturbarme, sus dedos ahora estaba empapados de mi excitación, él aumentó los movimientos de nuestros dedos, le escuche gemir contra mi oído y sin aviso alguno me vine, incontrolablemente el orgasmo me abatió por completo y grite, grite como nunca lo había echo, Edward empezó a moverse furiosamente, sus manos apretaron con más fuerza de la debida mis pechos y un ronco gemido salió de sus labios en aviso de que había terminado.

Salió de mi y se tumbo a mi lado él acarició mi frente sudada yo bese sus labios y cuando nos calmamos el me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta la cama donde nos recostamos, acaricio mis cabellos y después de que Edward me agradeciera, rápidamente caí en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente me levante y vi a Edward tan angelical y dulce abrazando un almohada, y sin motivo alguno me sentí inspirada, tome un bolígrafo que había sobre la mesa de noche y un pedazo de papel de la libreta de Edward y empecé a escribir.

—¿Qué escribes amor? — Salte ante el sonido de su voz.

—Em, nada— Le sonreí dulcemente y empecé a acariciar sus cabellos y su hermoso rostro.

—Bella…— Dijo poniendo una carita de perrito mojado que no pude aguantar.

—Promete que no te reirás— Le dije, entonces sus labios se acercaron a los míos y me beso con amor, ternura pasión, con verdad.

—No lo voy a hacer— Susurro, entonces le empuje hasta que quedo sobre su espalda, me recosté sobre su pecho y empecé a leerle.

—_"De pronto veo que estas conmigo y quiero estar contigo, de pronto de la noche a la mañana sueño contigo y de pronto como si nada y de la nada, creo que me enamoro de ti…"_— Hice una pausa para ver el adorable rostro de Edward sonriéndome — _"Siento a cada hora, minuto y segundo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en lo que llevas dentro, en lo que escondes, en lo que ocultas y en lo que quieres"_ — Con mis dedos trace sus labios y seguí leyendo—_"…quisiera deslizar lentamente mis labios sobre los tuyos y hacer de ese momento, el momento más sublime de mi existencia, besar delicadamente tu frágil cuello y tu hermosa belleza… y hacer de tu vida mi vida entera… De repente me quedo sin palabras para describir lo mucho que siento por ti y lo mucho que me encantas, de repente mis sueños sin sueños se vuelven realidad y de repente siento que quiero quererte a ti…y sólo a ti. ¿Sabes? La belleza que oculta tus lindos ojos es indescriptible para mí, es fuego en tu alma, es alma en tu cuerpo, es cuerpo en tu vida y es vida en mí vida… creo que poco a poco despliego el termino del final de la vida en un fénix y renazco con él, en la inmortalidad que en tus alas llevas…Quiero hacer parte de ti, de tu vida, de tu cuerpo y de tu alma… Entonces es un poco atrevido lo que en este pequeño pergamino de palabras existe, pero mis látigos de indulgencia castigan mi alma si reprimo lo que en mis venas corre y el deseo de ser y saber que lo que dije…es solo para__ ti"_—*

Edward no dijo nada, mas me demostró lo mucho que me amaba y lo mucho que le importaba con acciones, haciéndome el amor tierna, pausada y largamente.

Los días seguían pasando, cada vez más y más rápido, las horas parecían minutos y las semanas días, la boda era ahora un acontecimiento tan cercano, sentí miedo, sin embargo había algo, más bien alguien que me hacia reír, que me hacía sentir que todo por lo que estaba pasando valía la pena, si, él. Los encuentros clandestinos con Edward se volvieron más frecuentes y pasionales, recordar esto ultimo me hizo estremecer un poco y una sonrisa traviesa se poso en mis labios haciendo que todos mi problemas desaparecieran por completo, Edward y yo seguíamos viéndonos todos los días, en el mismo cuarto de aquel hotel y casi siempre a la misma hora.

—Edward…— Su nombre salió de mis labios como un suspiro.

Es cierto que nuestra "relación" si se le puede llamar así, comenzó de manera bastante extraña y si mirabas desde fuera, quizás dirías que lo nuestro era solo sexo, un muy buen sexo por cierto, pero aún así yo sabía que había algo más, yo sabía que algo nos unía, algo poderoso, fuerte, hermoso… No se en que momento me di cuenta de que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Si, enamorada, enamorada de su sonrisa torcida y sus blancos dientes, de su lengua húmeda y hábil, de sus carnosos labios, de su mandíbula marcada, su nariz recta y prefecta, de sus increíbles ojos verdes rodeados por sus espesas y largas pestañas rubias, de sus pobladas cejas y de la manera en la que fruncía el seño cuando estaba enojado. Estaba totalmente loca por su cabello cobrizo y desordenado, por sus hombros anchos y su espalda varonil y musculosa, sus grandes y fuertes piernas, por su pecho trabajado y sus abdominales deliciosa y tentadoramente marcados que daban paso a la parte que más disfrutaba de su anatomía, su grande y perfecta masculinidad. Amo la forma en la que mira, me hace sentir hermosa, amada, protegida, adoraba la forma en la que susurraba palabras y eternas promesas de amor a mi oído, la forma en la que me besaba con tanta vehemencia y deseo, la forma en que sus manos me acariciaban con ternura infinita, la dulce y apasionada manera en la que me hacia todos los días el amor, me encantaba todo, absolutamente todo de él.

Como cada día me reuní con Edward en el hotel, hablamos, bailamos, hicimos el amor, pero notaba algo diferente en él, estaba ansioso, meditabundo, recostada sobre su pecho lleve mi mano hasta su frente e hice que desaparecieran esas molestas arrugas, en respuesta él me miro largamente y me sentó junto a él.

—¿Pasa algo? — Pregunte preocupada

—Bella— Dijo con voz neutra y fría — Esto… Esto no puede continuar, tú te vas a casar y yo, sólo voy a ser alguien más en tu vida, yo no quiero esto Bella, si no vas a estar completamente conmigo, prefiero no tenerte, no quiero compartirte—

* * *

**_Siento haber tardado y si ya se el cap es un asco pero no tengo inspiración chicas... Pronto lo editare._**

**_*Lo que Bella le lee a Edward no es de mi invención, es un pequeño escrito que hizo mi amigo Gato, obviamente el me autorizo poner sus palabras en este FF. _**

**_Chicas pásense por mi historia para el HLC, está en mi perfil se llama "Te odio, te amo, dame más" Espero sus comentarios._**

**_Besos y abrazos_**

**_Alejita Masen_**


	6. El Final

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE**_**: **Chicas quiero informarles que he decidió cambiarle el nombre a este Fic, ¿Por qué? Pues porque no me gustaba el de **"Un gran paquete"** y bueno como abran notado ahora se llama **"El amante"** creo que tiene más sentido igual no olviden que Edward sigue teniendo un grande y enorme paquete.

**RECORDATORIO: **Twilight no me pertenece.  
**  
DEDICATORIA: **Este cap es para una guapa española con la que me he encariñado un montón. **¡Mary Ptzz!** Te adoro un montón peque y pues, no se, espero que lo disfrutes… Y no, no pienso decirte quién es el prometido… Wajajajajajajajaja.

**El Amante **por **Alejita Masen**  
**Summary:**-Dios .Mío- Exclame al ver su "paquete" por encima del pantalón… ¿Se habrá metido un par de medias para que se le viera así?, es que… joder era gigantesco.  
**R: **M  
**Género: **Romance/General

* * *

**El Amante **por** Alejita Masen  
El final**

—Yo creo que es mejor si nos dejamos de ver, tú me entiendes, ya no quiero más esto— Note la sinceridad de sus hirientes palabras en sus ojos —No quiero ser sólo tu amante, no me lo merezco— ante eso no tuve nada que decir, vi como Edward se ponía de pies y empezaba a caminar hacia el baño.

Tarde un momento en digerir sus palabras, pero no entendía lo que pasaba. Creí que él me amaba, que por eso aceptaba toda esta locura. La expresión de mi rostro debería valer mi peso en oro pero era inconcebible, sus palabras lo eran. Empecé a sentirme muy enojada, últimamente mi humor era muy cambiante, pero como no querían que no cambiara repentinamente de humor si Edward había llegado a mi vida y la cambiaba para siempre y ahora no se como demonios tenía la cara de venir y decirme que ya no quería seguir con "esto". Él no podía sólo marcharse y ya. Como si de un rayo me tratara me levante de la cama y lo tome del brazo con toda la fuerza que pude.

—¡No! — Le grite —Espera… ¿Quién te crees que eres? Tú no puedes venir aquí y sólo utilizarme a tu maldito antojo— Las palabras simplemente salían de mis labios sin esfuerzo, mi pecho empezaba a doler, él no podía hacerme eso, no a mí pero consiente o inconscientemente el me hacía daño y su risa sarcástica me hizo estremecer. Me sentí inocente y como una niña temerosa que no sabe lo que le espera.

—Ahora soy yo el que te utiliza, entonces— Su penetrante mirada verde me helo el cuerpo —¿Cómo se llama lo que estás haciendo conmigo? ¿eh? ¿Cómo… cómo llamas tú a lo que le estás a haciendo a… él? Es tu prometido, maldita sea. Van a casarse en 2 días y ¿Dónde quedo yo? — Tomo aire y hecho la cabeza para atrás —Además, que era lo que esperabas de mi. Parto en 2 días a Brasil y es obvio que no vas a hacer nada por esto que tenemos.

—No es que no quiera es que no puedo— Musite ahogada.

Edward se quedo de pies delante de mí y mirándome con esos ojos suyos que me volvían loca, pero está vez no. Ahora su mirada no destilaba lujuria o cualquier otro sentimiento, eran sólo inexpresivos y vacios.

—No puedes o no quieres— Pregunto cínicamente.

—No puedo y lo sabes bien, si pudiera hacerlo créeme que te diría que dejáramos todo atrás y que nos fuéramos juntos a donde quiera que vallas tú, pero ya te lo dije no puedo— Trate de convencerle.

—Mentirosa—Dijo apretando los dientes, estaba enojado, pero uno dice cosas incoherentes cuando está enojado ¿verdad?

—No hagas esto Edward, no sabes lo que dices — Casi le rogué acercándome solo para que el diera un paso para atrás, y continuo.

—Dios Bella si se lo que estoy diciendo y mira es que si me quisieras lucharías por esto— Tomo aire y espero por mi respuesta.

—Si tú quisieras también lucharías por esto— Le enfrente y la habitación quedó en silencio y siguió así durante un par de minutos, entonces la verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Lo único por lo que el me llevaba la contraria y por lo único que no respondía era porque él no me quería.

— Si lo que querías era sólo acostarte conmigo ¿Por qué no me lo dejaste claro desde el principio?— Con esfuerzo empecé a contener mis lágrimas — Ciertamente hubiera sido más fácil para mí. Y no, no…— La voz se me rompía con cada palabra.

— ¿No qué? No me vallas a salir con eso de que estás enamorada de mí—La burla era tan palpable. Yo baje la cabeza temiendo que él viera el mal que todo esto me causaba.

— Si lo estoy Edward, pero… eso ya no importa, lárgate y has con tu vida lo que te venga en gana, después de todo yo soy sólo la chica que te utilizo— Su expresión no denoto sentimiento alguno.

—Bien, porque no pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí— Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de él. Luego de que entrara al baño e hiciera como si nada nunca hubiera pasado me dejo allí y yo resignada y dolida tome mis cosas y partí de aquel hotel. Era tan estúpido sentirme así, Edward no quería lastimarme, de algún modo lo sabía. Pero sus palabras tocaron mi alma y mi corazón. Que absurda me sentía, desde el principio supe que esto era una mala idea.

Horas después mi cabeza había empezado a trabajar de forma rápida y me di cuenta de algo. Ahora entre mis manos reposaba una prueba de embarazo una que decía que estaba en cinta y aquel dolor que me había causado la indiferencia de Edward fue menguado y opacado por la alegría de mi embarazo. Ahora un pequeño y lindo bebé crecía dentro de mí.

—Tú papi y yo te vamos a hacer muy feliz bebé— Le dije a mi vientre —No has nacido pero, no tienes ni idea de cómo te amamos—

Cuando llegué a casa mi prometido me esperaba con una hermosa y romántica cena. Me recibió alegremente con un delicioso beso en los labios que sentí hasta en el alma, susurro suavemente que me amaba y nos dispusimos a cenar. Fue muy atento y la comida fue todo un éxito, más en lo único que podía pensar ahora era en como decirle al hombre que amaba que íbamos a ser padres. Lo mire y la lujuria despertó en mi cuerpo y tuve una ligera idea de contarle la gran noticia. Mire a mi prometido y me dije a mi misma que no tenía absolutamente nada que envidiarle a Edward, era igual o incluso más guapo que él con su presencia tan imponente y a la vez tan dulce y deslumbrante. Decidida me puse de pies rodeando la mesa y me senté sobre sus muslos con mis manos empecé a dejar tiernas caricias por su cuello y pecho.

—Eres muy hermoso— Le susurre con amor al oído. Él se estremeció ligeramente.

—¿Crees que soy hermoso? — Rio entre dientes puse los ojos en blanco.

—No creo que seas hermoso, creo que eres muy hermoso— Ahora fue su turno para poner los ojos en blanco y luego deposito un besito en mis labios. Con él todo era tan fácil como respirar y esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de nuestra relación pero justo ahora sólo quería una cosa de él.

Mis avariciosos ojos se deleitaban viajando por su glorioso rostro, admirando sus profundos ojos y sus rasgos masculinos y marcados, él, mi prometido era sumamente sensual, ardiente, maravilloso, especial y ahora íbamos a casarnos y a ser padres, la vida, no podía ser mejor. Con ternura uní mis labios con los suyos, él me los entre abrió para invadir con su rasposa y fuerte lengua mi boca, saboree con gusto el cálido aliento y el exótico sabor que todo el desprendía, mis brazos encerraron sus hombros y con pasión contenida le acerque más a mi mientras que mis impacientas caderas empezaban a moverse en circulo, nuestros cuerpos se frotaban y chocaban de forma lenta y acompasada. Sus manos entonces viajaron libremente por el arco de mi espalda hasta encontrarse con el borde de mi camisa, me estremecí cuando sus frías manos empezaron a recorrer la pálida piel de mis caderas y mi espalda baja, los diminutos bellos de mi cuerpo se me ponían de punta ante su toque.

Suspiros salían de mis labios al tiempo que él de de una manera sensual lamía mi cuello, haciendo con su saliva un húmedo camino desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta mis hombros donde depositaba un suave mordisco enviado cientos de diferentes descargas por todo mi cuerpo, un gemido como un susurro salió desde mi pecho y baje mi rostro para unir de nuevo nuestras bocas. Mis manos desabrochaban con lentitud los botones de su camisa y mis dedos rozaban la piel que quedaba al descubierto extasiándose del maravilloso cuerpo que se estaba ofreciendo ante ellos, ante mí.

Con caricias sabias y delicadas nuestras prendas fueron desapareciendo una a una, y embargados de pasión nos hicimos uno sólo en aquella silla, yo cabalgaba con lentitud aquel cuerpo sudoroso, mi respiración era entrecortada mientras que con mis pies que aún calzaban los tacones me ayudaban a balacearme sobre aquel grueso y duro miembro que me llenaba totalmente haciéndome perder el sentido. Sus enormes brazos rodeaban con protección mi delgado cuerpo al tiempo que sus grandes y fuertes manos apretaban mis glúteos ayudándome a impulsarme sobre él absorbiendo ese miembro de tamaño descomunal y disfrutando de cada envestida, gemimos y siseábamos de placer sabiendo cuanto estábamos disfrutando de esto que apenas comenzaba.

Por sus anchos hombros reposaban mis brazos que lo rodeaban con recelo pegándolo más a mí cuerpo reclamando todo de él. Mis excitados senos se aplastaban sobre su fuerte y trabajado pecho y mis erguidos pezones no pasaban por alto el roce de sus claros bellos contra mí. Sentía también como los fuertes músculos de sus piernas se tensaban cada vez que su cadera subía para encontrarse con la mía creando ese exquisito rose que me estaba haciendo gemir sin control, me estaba volviendo loca de excitación, mis labios temblaban y con una mano me agarraba fuertemente el cabello tratando de calmar inútilmente las vibrantes y calientes corrientes de placer que inundaban mi cuerpo.

—Oh, Si… así ahh— Chillaba yo agudamente mientras que él intentaba ahogar con dificultad roncos gemidos en mi cuello y al mismo tiempo que su mojada lengua se paseaba por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios los cuales mordisqueaba sensualmente, el suave halito que salía de mi boca iban directo a la suya, él tragaba con complacencia y excitación los gemidos que desesperados salían de lo más hondo de mi ser.

Sus caderas empezaron a empujar con más fuerza y su musculoso cuerpo se adentraba más en mi si es que era posible, vi como apretaba los dientes y por el espacio que había entre sus labios salía su aliento y esos gruñidos que tanto me excitaban, su respiración se hizo más agitada al igual que la mía cuando sentí como los cortos rizos de su entre pierna se estrellaban contra mi clítoris, eso y el agradable pensamiento de que él era mío hizo que esa excitación y lujuria que había estado acumulándose en mi centro explotaran y enviaran olas y olas de placer que me recorrían por completo. Clave mis uñas en la carne de su espalda y cuando aún no habían terminado los espasmos de mi orgasmo sentí como todo su semen se derramaba dentro de mi apretando y enterrando sus dedos en mis nalgas y sin aviso alguno me vine por segunda vez fuerte y violentamente, aullé de placer con la espalda arqueada y convulsionando cada tanto dejando que el agradable éxtasis del amor tomara control sobre mi cuerpo.

Aún temblorosa apoye mi frente sobre su desnudo hombro, y mientras mi respiración se regularizaba fui subiendo mi rostro hasta que mis labios estuvieron sobre los suyos.

—Te Amo— Susurro él acunando mi rostro entre sus manos, lentamente acerco sus labios a los míos y antes de que estos hicieran contacto murmure sin aliento —Estoy embarazada— Vi como sus ojos se abrieron y su manzana de adan se movió furiosamente en su garganta para luego abrir la boca.

—¿Estás..? — Asentí con la cabeza antes de que terminara la frase.

—Dios—Suspiro y sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto de la habitación.

—¿No…no te gusta la idea? — Pregunte asustada.

—No eso amor, es sólo que… vaya… — Parecía que las palabras se le quedaban en la garganta— Que…que fuerte—

¿Qué fuerte?

—¿Qué intentas decirme? — El suspiro sonoramente y algo le alarmo en mi expresión.

—No me malinterpretes Bella — Yo asentí esperando una explicación —Lo que quiero decirte es que te amo y que ahora vas a hacerme feliz al doble— Solté una carcajada que hizo vibrar todo mi cuerpo y sentí como su potente miembro iba ganando fuerza dentro de mi.

—¿Te gusto la forma en la que te lo dije? — Musite mientras que mis manos empezaban a acariciar los grandes y fuertes músculos de sus brazos y el asintió al tiempo que una sonrisa torcida aparecía en sus labios.

—Si, sabía que te gustaría— Él sonrío y me beso, una de sus manos se coló entre nuestros cuerpos alcanzando uno de mis pechos que al instante se lleno, yo empecé a mecerme sobre el nuevamente y así continuamos extasiándonos de las caricias del otro amándonos y proclamando nuestro amor.

El siguiente día paso más rápido de lo que creí entre los últimos detalles de la boda y cuando me fije ya estaba con mi hermoso traje blanco un ramo de blancas rosas, algo azul, algo viejo, algo nuevo y algo prestado esperando con impaciencia por que la ceremonia comenzara, mi padre estaba terminado de arreglarse el traje mientras que yo miraba ansiosa por un pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta, los invitados estaban terminando de organizarse, mis ojos se pasearon entre el mar de gente y gemí al ver lo guapo y deslumbrante que se veía Edward.

* * *

Con todo,

Alejita Masen


	7. La verdad

**RECORDATORIO: **Twilight no me pertenece.  
**  
El Amante: Un gran paquete **por **Princesa Lúthien**  
**Summary:**-Dios .Mío- Exclame al ver su "paquete" por encima del pantalón… ¿Se habrá metido un par de medias para que se le viera así?, es que… joder era gigantesco.  
**R: **M  
**Género: **Romance/General

**La verdad**

Bella se veía divina de aquel virginal y brillante vestido color beige, parecía un ángel que venía caminando lentamente hacía a mi para llevarme directo al paraíso. Si, al paraíso, bien eso me gustaba de sobre manera, mi sonrisa se hizo grande y triunfal al pensar en lo que nos esperaba esta noche.

_¡No espera! Hombre, cálmate_.

Me reproché mentalmente tenía que calmarme, no era ni la hora ni el lugar. Respiré hondo y me concentré en verla caminar por el pasillo de la iglesia mientras yo la esperaba a un lado del altar. A pesar de todo lo que dicen los hombres sobre el matrimonio no estaba asustado o triste yo estaba jodidamente feliz y sobre todo ansioso por casarme con Bella, por hacerla mía y pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Bella caminaba lentamente con esa sonrisa tímida que me volvía loco y entonces supe que no iba a extrañar nada de mi vida como soltero. Todo lo que quería o necesitaba me lo daba Bella y eso era más que suficiente para mí.

En un gesto tan antiguo como el mundo Charlie, el padre de Bella tomo su mano y la puso sobre la mía, en cuanto sentí su toque cálido y suave me sentí en casa; (1) durante el transcurso de la ceremonia no pude quitarle la mirada de encima a esa mujer que desde hoy iba a ser mi esposa.

—Sí, acepto— Dijo Bella, sólo pude sonreír, esas palabras en su boca eran la gloria en mi mundo y ahora era mi turno de declararle a ella todo mi amor.

— Y tú Edward Anthony Cullen ¿Aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas**, **en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe? —(2)

—Sí, acepto— No dudé ni un momento al responder, respiré y guarde en mi memoria aquel precioso momento en el que el reverendo Webber nos declaro marido y mujer, entonces tomé a mi ahora esposa por la cintura y la besé ansiosamente convenciéndome de que esto no era una fantasía, que esto era verdad, mi verdad.

Entre aplausos y fotos salimos de la iglesia, nuestras argollas brillaban en señal del profundo amor que nos profesábamos. Bella había nacido para ser mi chica, mi mujer, mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo, ella era mi luz, mi esperanza, mi fe, mi fuerza, mi debilidad y suspiré como una colegiala enamorada cuando escuché su adorable y cantarina risa.

—¡Dios, Edward!— Dijo antes de abrazarme y llenarme la cara de besos —No puedo creer que en serio lo hayas pedido prestado—

—Sabía que lo amarías— le afirmé ayudándola a entrar a la parte trasera de un enorme Jeep Wrangler coloramarillo que iba a ser conducido por mi hermano Emmett él nos llevaría a dar un paseo por la ciudad, para darle tiempo a los invitados de llegar a la recepción.

—Estoy tan emocionada—Chillo Bella, tomo mi rostro entre su manos—Te amo—Musitó mientras sus ojos brillaban y sus carnosos labios me sonreían pícaramente.

—Como yo a ti amor—Le respondí—Como yo a ti—

Emmett arrancó el Jeep si siquiera decirnos, tuve que tomar a Bella de la cintura para que no se tambaleara ya que insistía en ir de pies y bueno… no es como si me molestara, en realidad me encantaba tener cualquier excusa para poder abrazarla, tocarla y pegar su esbelto cuerpo al mío.

Íbamos campantes en el auto y más sonrientes que nunca mostrándole a todo el mundo lo felices que éramos y que seríamos el resto de nuestras vidas, los carros que pasaban a nuestro lado hacían sonar sus bocinas, la gente nos sonreía y cuando tuvimos que parar en un semáforo todos empezaron a aplaudirnos haciendo que mi adorable Bella se sonrojara pero no intentó esconder su rostro en mi cuello como hacía siempre, al contrario les sonreía. Nunca la había visto así de radiante y feliz.

"Ya llegaron" Escuché gritar a alguien mientras nos bajábamos del auto, besé una vez más a Bella y la alcé en mis brazos para llevarla hasta el salón donde se haría la recepción atravesando los pasillos del hotel y más de una vez me vi tentado a llevarla hasta aquella habitación en donde tantas veces nos habíamos amado. Más aplausos y flashes de cámaras nos recibieron y entre la cena, palabras y el vals la tarde fue pasando lentamente.

---

—Te tengo un regalo amor— Susurró Bella coquetamente a mi odio. La miré con interés antes de volver mi vista al frente y seguir manejando. Íbamos a pasar nuestra noche de bodas en la casa que habitaríamos desde hoy. Habíamos comprando aquella casa unos meses antes del boda y decidimos que sólo nos iríamos a vivir allí cuando fuéramos oficialmente marido y mujer y bien, ese día había llegado ya podía imaginarme a Bella en la que sería nuestra habitación, recostada sobre la mullida cama y con todo su cabello largo y marrón esparcido por la almohada mientras hacíamos el amor lenta y apasionadamente.

Aparqué el auto fuera de nuestra casa, Bella se bajó antes de darme la oportunidad de abrirle la puerta, su hermoso vestido de novia se arrastraba por el verde pasto del jardín mientras ella correteaba como una niña pequeña y luego simplemente se quedo quieta y mirándola con ojos soñadores y románticos.

—A mi también me gusta— Le susurré al oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura pegando su espalda a mi pecho, recosté mi mentón en su hombro y empecé a imaginarme nuestra vida en un par de años. Vi a Bella leyendo en la silla columpio que había a un extremo del porche de la casa mientras una de sus manos masajeaba mi cabeza que estaba placenteramente apoyada sobre sus hermosos muslos, nuestro hijo estaría jugando sobre el pasto y su infantil risa de bebé nos distraería a ambos entonces sonreiríamos y pensaríamos que no había nada más hermoso que la risa de un niño y que era mejor si la escuchábamos salir de los labios de esa personita que habíamos creado mi Bella y yo con tanto amor.

—¿Quieres tu regalo ya? — Preguntó Bella girándose y pasando sus brazos por mi cuello

—¿Ya? — Le pregunté confundido

—Sí, ya— Me respondió mordiéndose el labio juguetonamente. Mire alrededor y no había gente mirando pero aún así le pregunté

—¿Aquí?—

—Si, aquí—Dijo antes de unir nuestras bocas. Su lengua encontró la mía con facilidad y mi entrepierna saltó de emoción por lo que venía. Lentamente Bella me fue arrastrando hasta que mi espalda chocó con algo y gemí, hmmm hacerlo contra la puerta del garaje sería algo nuevo y sensual. Con un movimiento ligero y sutil cambié mi posición atrapando a Bella entre la fría lata y mi cuerpo, mis caderas se movieron solas contra las suyas y mi miembro empezó a palpitar.

—No, espera cierra los ojos— Musitó mi esposa ¿Qué?

—¿Para qué quieres que cie…?—Empecé

—Sólo ciérralos y ya—Dijo impaciente. Ignoré su propuesta falta de sentido y cerré los ojos y me tensé cuando empezó a escabullirse de mi agarre.

—Bella, ¿A dónde…?—

—Calla, y cierra los ojos. No los vayas a abrir— Me pidió mientras hacía no-se-que-cosa.

—Pero…—

—Calla— repitió. Respiré hondo y así lo hice. Escuché el suave tintinear de unas llaves y la pesada puerta del garaje siento abierta, luego unos suaves pasos y por fin a Bella cerca de mi.

—OK, extiende tu mano— La extendí y en ellas dejó caer algo que parecía ser un llavero y una llave. Tragué pesado, Bella no podía haberme… ¿o sí?

—¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?— Escuché su voz excitada y feliz afirmando y cuando abrí los ojos una estruendosa carcajada salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta. ¡Dios! Definitivamente tengo la mejor esposa del mundo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo me acerqué a Bella, la abracé fuertemente y le di vueltas en el aire mientras le recordaba lo mucho que la amaba y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso de nuevo ataqué sus labios sin compasión. Le susurré un "Gracias" y pegué nuestras frentes.

—¿Si te gusta? —Pregunto tímidamente

—¡Claro que sí ¿cómo no me iba a gustar? —Bella tomó mi mano y me arrastro hasta frente del reluciente Volvo S60R color plateado.

—¿Cuándo lo compraste? y ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta lo que maquinaba esa cabecita tuya? — Inquirí

—Pues en realidad si te diste cuenta—Musitó suavemente —¿recuerdas al chico con el que me viste en el hotel?(3)—

_Hice memoria y entonces recordé todo con claridad ese día c__uando llegué al hotel. Ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas del bar y un hombre la estaba acompañando, estaban discutiendo y como si la hubiese llamado con la mente sus ojos se encontraron con los míos haciéndola ruborizar, su acompañante siguió la mirada de mi prometida y en cuanto me vio se levanto y se fue._

—Sí, lo recuerdo más que bien— Le comenté mientras que por mi mente se pasaban las imágenes del día que me embriagué por culpa de ese idiota —pero y ¿qué pasa con él? —

—Pues él es mi amigo Jake, fue quien me ayudó a encontrar el auto. Ese día fue a informarme que no estaba el Volvo en el color que quería— Su adorable boca hizo un puchero mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de ese día y me seguía contando— entonces llegaste tu y como quería que fuera una sorpresa lo eché. Aunque lo bueno es que si se consiguió en plateado… quizás se debió a que lo amenacé pero ¡eso no importa!— terminó. Me quedé en silencio unos segundos pensando en sus palabras y luego reí por lo tonto que había sido al creer o siquiera pensar que ella me había sido infiel.

—¿De qué te ríes? — Preguntó mientras se alisaba su hermoso e incomodo vestido de novia.

—Nada importante, sólo pensaba en el tal Jake ese y en el día que te pedí que…—

—Hmmm, ni lo menciones—Suspiró u luego volvió a reír—Aún no puedo creer que lo haya hecho—

—No fue tan malo— Le dije mientras mi mente volvía al pasado…

---

_Faltaba una semana para la boda y una idea rondaba por mi cabeza, temía lo que pensaría Bella si se la decía, claro que al final opte por guardar aquella fantasía en el baúl de "Cosas que jamás pasaran" y seguir con los planes previstos pero esa noche después de que hice el amor con Bella y mientras ella descansaba su frente sobre mi hombro intentando regular su respiración que estaba tan agitada como la mía luego de que me estuviera cabalgando deliciosamente durante un largo rato escupí las palabras sin siquiera pensarlas._

—_Quiero tener una aventura antes de nuestro matrimonio—_

—_¡¿Qué tu qué?! —Preguntó… más bien gritó mi ángel horrorizada —¿Cómo hozas decirme algo así a solo días de nuestra boda? —Se levantó y se enrolló en una de las sabanas y empezó a caminar hasta el baño de la habitación y a mitad del camino se detuvo y me encaro —No entiendo porque, es qué acaso no soy lo suficiente o no te complazco…no, ¡no entiendo! — _

—_Bella,— Empecé acercándome a ella —no es eso de lo que estoy hablando… bueno sí pero no es lo que piensas—_

—_Entonces explícame—Pidió con voz histérica_

—_Si quiero una aventura, pero contigo. — Le aseguré —Lo quiero todo contigo—_

—_¿Conmigo? ¿una aventura? - ¿de qué rayos hablas Edward? —Dijo entre dientes_

—_Hablo de que, no sé, quizás podríamos fingir que no nos conocemos y tener mucho sexo loco en un hotel o algo así. —Me revolví el cabello —Ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiero—_

_De forma distraída caminé de nuevo hasta la cama y me senté poniendo los codos sobre la mis pernas y escondiendo mi cara en mis manos._

—_Sólo olvídalo ¿Va? — Musité mientras me arrepentía de lo que dije._

—_¿Desde cuándo quieres pedirme eso? — Preguntó sentándose a mi lado, sus suaves manos empezaron a acariciar mi espalda._

—_Un par de días—_

—_No sé si podré hacerlo—Dijo en un suspiro_

—_¿Estás diciendo que…?—_

—_Sí, vamos a intentarlo pero… recuerdas como era en el instituto, me meto demasiado en el papel ¡Incluso empiezo a actuar en mi mente! — Levanté mi rostro y le sonreí_

—_Bueno- eso es lo que hacen los mejores actores—_

_---_

—Bien, debo aceptar que no fue para nada malo— Bella se acercó lentamente y sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi pecho hasta que se encontraron con el botón del pantalón —Al contrario fue exquisitamente placentero—

Tomé a Bella de la nuca y la atraje a mi para empezar a devorar esos labios réyenos, guardé las llaves mi nuevo auto en el bolsillo del pantalón y tomé a Bella de tal forma que su espalda quedó apoyada sobre una de las puertas del auto.

—Te amo— Le susurré y ella sólo emitió un impaciente "ajá" antes de halarme por mi corbata del mismo color que su vestido para volver a unir nuestros labios. Con sus manos ágiles empezó a quitarme la ropa, primero la chaqueta, el chaleco y la camisa dejándome solo con los pantalones negros y la corbata.

—No tienes ni idea de lo jodidamente sexy que te ves así— Empezó a juguetear con la corbata y luego agregó —Vamos al cuarto—

Salimos del garaje asegurándome de haberlo cerrado bien, me estremecí cuando el frió de la noche me golpeo el pecho desnudo, escuché como Bella se burlo y señaló mis pezones que se habían endurecido ante la fría brisa nocturna, rodé los ojos y la alcé en mis brazos para poder entrar a la casa. Busqué a ciegas la que iba a ser nuestra habitación y dejé a Bella en sus pies, la rodee quedando detrás de ella y acaricie su cuello con mis labios mientras que con ms dedos buscaba la cremallera de su vestido y lentamente deslicé el zíper y el vestido fue cediendo hasta que el vestido quedó tendido a nuestros pies dejando al descubierto un hermoso corsé blanco que hacían juego con su tanga y con las medias que cubrían sus largas piernas hasta la mitad del muslo.

Mis dedos viajaron hasta el borde de las medías y los deslicé mientras mi tacto se deleitaba con las texturas del encaje y luego con la sedosa piel de Bella quien se volteó y sonrío ladinamente ofreciéndoseme. La tome por la cintura y llevé mi boca hasta el provocador escote del estrecho corsé y lamí la pálida piel de sus senos que se salían provocativamente de la copa y poco a poco fui dejando un húmedo por su clavícula, mis manos acariciaron suave y cariñosamente su abdomen y se deslizaron hasta su espalda donde encontraron fácilmente la cinta que mantenía el corsé en su lugar, con un suave tirón deshice el nudo.

Mientras me deleitaba de nuevo con el sabor de los labios de Bella fui empujándola hasta que llegamos a la cama donde la senté y con cuidado me puse detrás de ella, con mis manos acaricié lentamente su espalda y empecé a desatar el corsé que suavemente se iba deslizando hacia delante hasta que la piel de su torso quedo totalmente descubierta y me fue imposible no lamer aquella tentadora línea que creaba su columna, la sentí estremecerse y casi podría jurar que se estaba mordiendo los labios.

Abrí mis piernas y ella se acomodó dentro de ellas, pego su espalda a mi pecho y una de sus manos viajó hasta mi nuca la cual empujo hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un pasional beso, mis dedos trazaban figuras sin sentido por la piel de sus caderas, pasaron sigilosos por sobre sus costillas apretaron su abdomen y subieron hasta que se encontraron con sus firmes y abultados pechos, ahuequé mis manos y suavemente empecé a masajearlos, se sentía tan bien, nuestras pieles rozándose y nuestras bocas amándose.

En un gesto tan rápido como sutil puse a Bella en su espalda dejando que su abundante cabellera se esparciera artísticamente sobre la blanca almohada, mis manos pasaron por todo su torso rozando levemente sus dilatados pezones, bajando por su vientre hasta que llegué al borde de sus braguitas las cuales quité muy lentamente y cuando hubieron desaparecido me concentré en darle placer a mi esposa y empecé besando sus tobillos por sobre la delgada tela de sus medias y fui arrastrando mi lengua hasta llegar a la parte interna de sus muslos que mordisqueé haciendo que Bella se arqueara.

Luego de lamerme los labios exhalé mi tibio aliento sobre la húmeda cavidad de Bella, lentamente me fui acercando a ella y cuando casi la estaba tocando desvié mi boca hasta los suaves pliegues en donde sus piernas se unían con sus caderas que se movían impacientes contra mi rostro la escuché gemir y seguí mi camino hasta sus labios, mordí el seductor hueso que sobresalía en la cadera de bella y luego besé con ahincó su bajo vientre donde mi hijo no nato reposaba quietito y pequeñito.

Dejé que mis manos acariciaran su barriguita y con mi lengua seguí lamiendo su cuerpo hasta que de manera impaciente Bella me halo de la corbata hasta que quede frente a frente con ella, sus manos se metieron entre nuestros cuerpos y rápidamente liberó mi palpitante erección.

—Los quiero fuera. Ahora—Pidió en un gemido refiriéndose a los pantalones y en gesto sumiso hice lo que ella me pidió deshaciéndome primero de la corbata seguido por los zapatos, la medias los pantalones y finalmente los apretados bóxers, Bella gimió y se mordió los labios antes de abalanzarse sobre mí, me apoyé sobre mi espalda y dejé que mi esposa tomara el control de la situación, por alguna extraña razón a Bella le encantaba estar arriba.

—Te deseo, justo ahora— Musitó roncamente en mi oído, su lengua empezó una danza sobre mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer cada vez que acariciaba sin pudor todas mis zonas erógenas hasta que hubo un momento en que el que no aguante más y tomé a Bella de la cintura y la penetré de un solo golpe sin molestarme por ser cariñoso o gentil, lo que necesitaba era lo que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo ahora, después de todo no había nada mejor que sentir el hermoso cuerpo de Bella rodeándome con su cálido interior, uniéndose con él mío, recibiéndome, amándome.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían en un ritmo frenético y desquiciado, nuestros cuerpos estaban perlados por el sudor y sólo se escuchaba el batir de nuestros cuerpos chochando y nuestras respiraciones incontrolables.

—Te-a-amo—Dijo Bella aún cabalgándome, se había reclinado de tal forma que nuestros pechos se rozaban al leve movimiento y su clítoris era estimulado por mi vientre bajo cada vez que nuestros cuerpos chocaban, con mis manos aparte le aparte el cabello de la cara y luego las bajé apretando sin pudor sus nalgas para empezar a moverme a un ritmo acompasado bajo ella hasta que ambos sentimos que el doloroso y angustiante calor del orgasmo nos cobijaba haciéndonos gritar y temblar.

Aquella noche entre palabras, besos y caricias hicimos el amor mil veces más y fue así que nuestra corta aventura terminó.

---

(1)Adaptación de una frase del libro Amanecer de Stephanie Meyer…Pero eso ustedes ya lo saben.  
(2)¡Sí! Siempre fue Edward.  
(3)Ver capítulo dos  
¡Wenas!  
Tengo sentimientos encontrados. Estoy feliz porque este FF me enseñó, me ayudó y me hizo sufrir mucho pero creo que siento algo de nostalgia porque se terminó demasiado pronto, claro que la idea no daba para algo más extenso…  
En fin quiero darle unas enormes gracias a todas ustedes por apoyarme, por leerme, por sus hermosos comentarios por agregarme a sus favoritos, alertas y… bueno esas cosas *No soy muy expresiva en el campo sentimental* =D  
Espero que le haya gustado y estoy dispuesta a responder todas sus dudas.  
¡Gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima!  
Con todo,  
Princesa Lúthien  
No padezco de mi locura… Disfruto cada minuto de ella  
princesaluthien . blogspot . com


End file.
